Veneno cubierto de azúcar
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: El dolor y el amor desamparado se unen en escenarios transmutados, en donde el yo de Mikasa, soñador e infantil, es devorado por la cruda realidad del mundo.
1. Entumecimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc, menores de edad en situaciones inadecuadas, violencia, muerte y muchas otras cosas desagradables de la sociedad.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia está dividida en fragmentos pero sigue una línea temporal.

* * *

 **I**

 _Satanás tenía compañeros, otros demonios como él, que lo admiraban y animaban; pero yo estoy solitario y aborrecido._

—Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, _Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo_.

Mikasa era una niña particular, su pequeño cuerpo no solía expresar la alegría e inocencia que otros niños de su misma edad mostraban al mundo. En realidad, poseía una personalidad taciturna y estoica, que muchos no consideraban normal. La mudanza abrupta a una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella, potenció a niveles inesperados su silencio natural. La nueva ciudad le pareció un lugar aterrador, nunca podría verla como un hogar verdadero.

Ella solía aferrarse, con uñas y dientes, a determinadas rutinas, cuando estas eran interrumpidas, la inquietud se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Por ello, mudarse fue realmente horrible para ella, su mente no pudo asimilar por completo todos los cambios. Se sentía una completa extraña en su nueva casa, ni siquiera se podía acostumbrar a su nueva habitación, no le parecía en lo más mínimo cómoda, por lo que no podía dormir bien. No se sentía segura allí.

En su nueva escuela ella se convirtió en una presencia invisible, siempre tratada con indiferencia. Mikasa nunca fue una persona sociable pero al menos en su anterior escuela logró tener un par de amigos. Extrañaba mucho la ternura de Armin y las payasadas de Eren. Su personalidad introvertida ahuyentó de manera rápida a sus nuevos compañeros de clases, quienes no estaban acostumbrados al silencio en el que ella se solía sumergir. Pero eso no era lo único que alejaba a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, su propia apariencia jugó un papel importante en su aislamiento escolar, ella no se veía como un niño promedio de aquella ciudad cuya población era casi por completo blanca. Su madre era japonesa y su padre era un inmigrante alemán, la relación entre estas dos personas dio como fruto una niña de cabellera tan oscura como la noche y de ojos grises, poseía una piel tan pálida que podía rivalizar con el mismo marfil, se veía casi como una pequeña muñeca oriental. Su apariencia era una visión desconcertante para sus pequeños compañeros de clases, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a estar cerca de gente oriental, aquella particularidad les causó una forma extraña de temor a lo desconocido que los hizo alejarse.

Por ello, Mikasa no pudo hacer nuevos amigos en la escuela, de hecho, siempre estaba sola, incluso en su hogar. No hablaba mucho con sus padres pues ellos trabajaban todo el día, su madre era costurera por lo que tenía que quedarse a trabajar en su taller hasta muy tarde en la noche mientras que su padre era un oficinista que cumplía horarios laborales inhumanos. A pesar de sólo tener nueve años, no tenía niñera ni nadie quien la pudiera cuidar en casa, sus padres creían que era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse a sí misma, en el fondo, ambos querían que su hija tuviera una vida independiente.

Aunque no lo demostraba, Mikasa realmente odiaba estar sola.

 **II**

 _Tu culpa consiste en esto: ¡Quiero devorarte!_

—Iván Andreyevich Krylov, "El lobo y el cordero".

Aquella tarde nublada, Mikasa llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que contrastaba agradablemente con las calles grises de la ciudad. Caminaba hacia su hogar vacío después de pasar largas horas en una escuela indiferente. Ese día decidió acortar un poco el camino y eligió atravesar un callejón oscuro. Mientras sus delicados pasos resonaban contras las paredes sucias de los edificios, una brisa helada removió su cabellera negra. Mikasa se detuvo de repente, una vaga sensación de terror se removió en su pecho. Había algo malo en el callejón, algún instinto de supervivencia primitivo dentro de ella se lo advirtió. Recorrió con la mirada todo su entorno pero solo vio bolsas de basura y escombros, nada sospechoso, hasta que vio algo moverse por el rabillo de su ojo. Dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir del callejón, entonces sintió que alguien tiró de su brazo, con tanta fuerza que casi dislocó su hombro. Entonces, lo vio, era un hombre grande, muy grande, estaba completamente calvo y apestaba a alcohol, una desagradable sonrisa torcía sus labios.

—Parece que es mi día de suerte, una niña pequeña tan linda como tú tenía que pasar por este callejón justo en estos precisos momentos… cuando me siento tan necesitado —el hombre pasó su gruesa lengua sobre sus labios lentamente.

Mikasa quería gritar pero su voz se desvaneció, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Quiso escapar pero el fuerte agarre del hombre sobre su brazo le impedía moverse.

—Escúchame, si gritas te rebanaré la garganta, ¿lo entiendes? —en ese instante, sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. La niña negó con la cabeza de manera frenética, no sabía exactamente qué quería ese hombre pero intuía que se trataba de algo muy malo.

—Eres una estúpida… no importa, igual la pasaré bien contigo —el hombre empezó a arrastrarla jalándole del brazo, en dirección a una esquina oscura.

La mente de Mikasa empezó a trabajar rápidamente, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo que aprendió en las peleas que veía en la televisión. Respiró profundamente y, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, pateó la entrepierna del hombre, quien inmediatamente la soltó y se arrodilló por el agudo dolor que recorrió su cuerpo.

Liberada, al fin, del fuerte agarre que limitaba sus movimientos, Mikasa rápidamente tomó entre sus manos el cuchillo que el hombre dejó caer. Llena de adrenalina y pánico en su estado más puro, la niña lo apuñaló en la espalda, sintió cómo el metal atravesaba la ropa y la piel para hundirse en la carne. El hombre soltó un horrible alarido que retumbó en los oídos de la niña, quien tomó el mango del cuchillo, mientras un débil y agudo gruñido se le escapaba de su boca, y tiró de él con mucha fuerza pues parecía que la carne succionaba el metal, dificultando el movimiento. Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos, con el cuchillo, ahora ensangrentado, entre sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas.

—¡Zorra! —gritó el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero cayó de espaldas pues su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, sin poder controlarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mikasa volvió a arremeter contra él, aprovechando su debilidad, esta vez clavó el cuchillo en un lugar que ella consideró blando, el cuello. La sangre salió a borbotones por el cuello y la boca del hombre, quien parecía querer gritar pero sólo lograba gimotear sonidos húmedos e inentendibles. Mikasa clavó con más fuerza el cuchillo, atravesando el cuello por completo, no cerró los ojos ni una vez, era ella o él, no había espacio para la compasión. Se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que el hombre dejó de moverse y cayó al piso, inerte.

El callejón se llenó de un silencio sepulcral.

 **III**

 _Conocer lo horrible… no es todavía lo horrible y la visión de la muerte… no es todavía la muerte._

—Leonid Nikolaievich Andréiev, _El abismo_.

Mikasa no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, observando el cadáver del hombre. Durante todo ese tiempo, no sintió nada por él, la pena y la rabia eran sentimientos que brillaban por su ausencia, sólo existía un vacío cuyos tentáculos fríos se extendían por su pecho. Cuando reunió el suficiente valor, se acercó al cadáver del hombre, sus manos temblorosas sacaron el cuchillo que todavía se encontraba clavado en el cuello del hombre, en cuanto hizo eso, un chorro de sangre coagulada se desprendió de la herida estrellándose contra el piso. Mikasa observó la sangre que manchaba el suelo con curiosidad, era casi de un tono marrón, no se parecía en nada a la sangre roja brillante que vio la primera vez que apuñaló al hombre.

—¿Tu hiciste esto? —una voz plana rompió el silencio del lugar.

Asustada, Mikasa apretó su agarre sobre el mango del cuchillo y se giró en busca del origen de aquella extraña voz. En cuanto lo encontró, se enfrentó a la mirada azul de un hombre que la observaba con aparente desinterés. Él estaba apoyado contra una pared cercana, con los brazos cruzados, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar.

Una observación más detallada reveló varias particularidades que poseía aquel hombre desconocido: no parecía tan alto en relación a otros adultos que conocía, tenía unas prominentes ojeras y su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, incluso parecía no importarle el hecho de que estaba presenciando una escena de homicidio.

Sin dudarlo, con los brazos temblorosos y los ojos desorbitados, Mikasa apuntó el cuchillo en dirección del desconocido, quien no parecía ni un poco intimidado por aquella amenaza.

—Cálmate —el hombre dijo aunque su voz no poseía ni un rastro de suavidad, parecía casi una orden. Entonces, se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

Mikasa bajó la guardia un poco, confundida, él no quería dañarla, ¿qué quería entonces? En un movimiento repentino, el desconocido le arrebató el cuchillo, tirándolo a un lado, la niña retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendida.

—No te asustes —dijo mientras estiraba un brazo para sostener su muñeca con suavidad.

Mikasa se estremeció con el contacto, pero no de una manera negativa, la mano del hombre se sentía tibia, era un contraste agradable con el frío que recorría su cuerpo.

El desconocido, por alguna razón, arrugó el ceño, la niña parpadeó, muy confundida, hasta el momento era el primer rastro de emoción que observaba en él.

—Tch, qué desastre —murmuró mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y procedía a limpiar, con cierta brusquedad, las manos manchadas de sangre de la niña, quien se dejó limpiar en completo silencio, aturdida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —la voz del desconocido era ronca y poseía un particular tono pasivo-agresivo. Tal vez, razonó la niña, era la única manera a la que él estaba acostumbrado a hablar. Era una observación trivial, considerando el contexto en el que se encontraba, pero despertó aún más la curiosidad que Mikasa sentía hacia el sujeto frente a ella, esto, de alguna manera, le dio las fuerzas necesarias para contestar sin que le tiemble la voz.

—Tengo 9.

—Mierda, eres demasiado joven —él comentó sin dejar de limpiar sus manos ni levantar su mirada.

Mikasa arqueó las cejas, el hombre dijo una palabra prohibida. Frunció los labios, incómoda. El extraño finalmente soltó sus manos, que ahora se encontraban limpias. Ella, de manera instintiva, se observó las manos, ya no había sangre en ellas, este hecho le causó un enorme alivio, sintió que por fin podía volver a respirar con normalidad.

La sensación de que tenía una pesada mirada sobre ella, la obligó a levantar los ojos. El hombre desconocido la observaba con un evidente desprecio.

—Todavía te encuentras sucia —declaró con un tono solemne, como si señalara un crimen imperdonable.

Mikasa bajó la mirada y observó que la tela blanca de su vestido estaba manchada con sangre, incluso desprendía un olor metálico desagradable, ¿cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta antes?

Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos vio que el extraño se quitaba la chaqueta negra que llevaba para luego entregársela.

—Póntela —dijo con el mismo tono autoritario de antes.

La niña asintió débilmente y procedió a colocarse la chaqueta, que cubría casi con precisión todo su cuerpo.

—Te adelantaste a mí —comentó mientras la observaba subir el cierre de su chaqueta, tapando por completo las manchas rojas. Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

—Él era mi objetivo —la miró a los ojos— no te sientas mal por él, era una completa basura, merecía morir.

La niña observó casualmente sus zapatos, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, entonces llevó su mirada hacia el sujeto muerto, cada vez que lo veía su mente se ponía en blanco, retrayéndose. Era algo aterrador y fascinante al mismo tiempo, la sensación de perderse en uno mismo, sin sentir nada en particular.

Volvió a mirar al hombre desconocido, quien levantaba el cuchillo ensangrentado para luego envolverlo en el pañuelo que usó para limpiar sus manos. Luego lo escondió hábilmente dentro de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mikasa, tímidamente.

—Salvar tu culo —fue la respuesta plana que recibió.

La niña inclinó la cabeza, sin entender.

—Nadie extrañará a este cerdo pero ten por seguro que la policía querrá saber qué ocurrió con él —el desconocido la miró como si fuera alguna clase de tonta— ¿quieres involucrarte con la policía?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, había visto en la televisión lo que pasaba con los hombres que hicieron lo mismo que ella, de ninguna manera quería ir a la cárcel.

—Vámonos, tienes que limpiarte —el desconocido empezó a caminar.

Mikasa se movió rápidamente para caminar junto a él, entonces, envolvió con sus pequeños dedos la mano del hombre extraño, quien la miró con incredulidad pero no dijo nada. Después de un rato, ella logró reunir el suficiente valor para vocalizar la pregunta que se removía inquietamente en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi —él respondió de manera cortante, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ella simplemente asintió. La mano de Levi era grande y callosa pero se sentía muy cálida, hecho que contradecía su mirada glacial. Por alguna razón, aquella contradicción hizo que Mikasa se sintiera extrañamente reconfortada y segura.

No miró atrás.

 **IV**

 _Cualquier hecho se vuelve importante cuando está conectado a otro._

—Umberto Eco, _El péndulo de Foucault_.

El departamento de Levi era muy espacioso, ese fue el primer detalle que Mikasa notó en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Tampoco estaba decorado pues no vio cuadros ni adornos de ningún tipo, sólo unos cuantos muebles llenaban, penosamente, el vacío del lugar. En realidad, se veía bastante… impersonal, no había nada que le indique qué clase de persona era el hombre junto a ella.

—Quítate los zapatos —la voz ronca de Levi la sacó de su línea de pensamientos— no quiero que tus mugrosos zapatos ensucien el piso.

Mikasa rápidamente se quitó los zapatos negros que llevaba y los colocó cuidadosamente frente a la puerta de salida.

—Sígueme y no toques nada, mocosa —él empezó a caminar, la niña se apresuró en seguir sus pasos, aunque un poco molesta por el adjetivo ofensivo que usó para referirse a ella.

—Mi nombre es Mikasa y no soy una mocosa, tengo 9 años.

Levi le dio una mirada despectiva mientras la llevaba directo a la sala de estar, en donde sólo había un par de sillones y una mesa de centro, no tenía ningún otro objeto decorativo ni siquiera un televisor o una radio. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Mikasa se removió, un poco incómoda por la sensación fría que despertaba ese ambiente.

—Quédate aquí, enseguida regreso —el hombre entró en una habitación y desapareció.

La niña no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, pero inspeccionó el lugar con su vista, al hacerlo encontró varios detalles interesantes. El piso de madera estaba reluciente, el mobiliario no tenía ni una mota de polvo, las paredes blancas se mantenían inmaculadas, sin mancha alguna. En el ambiente flotaba un delicado aroma, como cítrico, que probablemente pertenecía a algún producto de limpieza, aquel detalle le agradó, pues el aroma daba algo de vida a todo el ambiente frío e impersonal que la rodeaba.

Después de estudiar minuciosamente con la vista la sala de estar, Mikasa se preguntó quién realmente era ese hombre llamado Levi, en el lugar no había nada que revelase alguna clase de personalidad o manera de ser, parecía más bien un lienzo en blanco. Tal vez a él no le gustaba su hogar, por eso prefirió no decorarlo o llenarlo de cosas que le agradaran. Si esa era la razón, la niña pensó, era probable que él pudiese comprender como ella se sentía respecto a su nuevo "hogar", si es que se le podía llamar así a la casa sombría y solitaria en la que estaba obligada a vivir.

Una puerta se abrió acompañada de un ruido seco, el sonido repentino hizo que la niña saltará levemente por la sorpresa. De repente, Levi apareció frente a ella, extendiéndole una camisa blanca, él realmente se movía rápido.

—Sácate el vestido y póntela.

Mikasa miró a la camisa y luego a Levi, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Él hizo un chasquido con la lengua, entonces, agarró uno de los brazos de la niña y la arrastró hacia una habitación. Entonces, le lanzó la camisa a los brazos y salió del cuarto.

—Apresúrate —se limitó a decirle mientras cerraba la puerta con mucha fuerza.

La niña frunció el ceño, lo único que hacía Levi era darle órdenes. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y el vestido, observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, al igual que el resto de la casa, no poseía ninguna clase de adornos o fotografías; una cama matrimonial, un aparador, un espejo, una mesita de noche, una lámpara pequeña y un gran sillón, esos eran los únicos objetos que llenaban la habitación. Aquello picó su curiosidad profundamente pues quería saber, con mucha vehemencia, qué razones tenía Levi para mantener todo su departamento de esa manera tan particular. Pero en esos momentos había cuestiones más importantes, por lo que se obligó a mantener la mente centrada. Con mucha rapidez se puso la camisa blanca pero descubrió que le quedaba un poco grande, por lo que dobló hacia arriba las mangas, con el fin de mantener al descubierto sus manos y brazos infantiles, aparte de eso, la prenda le quedaba bastante bien, cubriéndola hasta las rodillas. Cuando se sintió cómoda con su atuendo improvisado, tomó entre sus manos, con mucho cuidado, la chaqueta negra con la que Levi la cubrió y sin pensarlo demasiado, acercó su nariz a la prenda para percibir su aroma. Olía a ropa limpia, era agradable.

La puerta se abrió de repente, asustando a Mikasa, que inconscientemente se abrazó a la chaqueta. Levi la miró de arriba y abajo.

—Ahora lavaré esto —dijo mientras levantaba del piso el vestido manchado de sangre— no tomará mucho tiempo.

Acto seguido, él se fue de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Mikasa de hablar. Impulsada por una extraña ansiedad, ella siguió sus pasos hasta el baño, en donde lo observó lavar, delicadamente, su vestido, parecía que él estaba acostumbrado a limpiar manchas de sangre de la ropa. Ella no dijo nada durante todo ese tiempo, en su lugar, empezó a juguetear distraídamente con sus largos y oscuros mechones de cabello, enredándolos entre sus dedos.

Después de varios minutos, que Mikasa percibió como horas, las manchas de sangre desaparecieron por completo. Para evaporar la humedad del vestido, Levi utilizó un secador de pelo, Mikasa se preguntó por qué él tendría una cosa así en casa, ¿no se suponía que solamente las mujeres lo utilizaban?

—Toma —Levi interrumpió sus meditaciones, lanzándole el vestido directo a su rostro. La tela blanca cubrió su vista por varios segundos hasta que decidió apartarla para sostenerla entre sus brazos. Entonces, se dedicó a observar el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Levi todavía mantenía ese rostro inexpresivo, parecía que siempre estaba aburrido, pero él ni siquiera la estaba viendo, tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto de la pared que se encontraba tras ella.

Un silencio pesado los cubrió.

—Gracias —murmuró tímidamente mientras apretaba el vestido contra su pecho.

—Odio la suciedad —respondió todavía sin mirarla.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza, en ese momento el recuerdo de la sangre repentinamente asaltó su mente, estaba esparcida por todas partes y apestaba mucho, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sintió que algo pesado quedaba atrapado en su garganta. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por calmarse, entonces sintió que un agudo dolor le recorrió el brazo izquierdo, lo miró y notó que estaba magullado. Rememoró el fuerte agarre del hombre malo, la mano que la lastimó era pegajosa y caliente, se sentía desagradable sobre su piel. Una arcada sacudió su cuerpo, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, trató de regular su ahora inestable respiración pero fue en vano. Sus ojos le empezaron a picar y podía sentir cómo un desagradable calor inundaba su rostro, enrojeciéndolo. Ya no podía seguir conteniéndolo, tenía que sacarlo.

—¡Tenía mucho miedo! — gritó con todas sus fuerza mientras estallaba en llanto. En su mente todavía veía la mirada vacía del hombre al que asesinó, esa visión le causaba un asco profundo, hacia sí misma y hacia el mundo entero. En un impulso, desesperada por sentir algún contacto humano, abrazó a Levi por la cintura, apretando la cabeza contra la tela de su camisa. Él no le devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco la apartó, se quedó allí, sin moverse.

Mikasa lloró y lloró por largo tiempo, sus lágrimas saladas y sus mocos empaparon la camisa de Levi, quien todavía permanecía inmóvil, de sus labios no salió ni una palabra de consuelo, pero su sola presencia alivió los ánimos revueltos de la niña.

Después de un tiempo, Levi finalmente habló en voz baja:

—¿Terminaste?

Ella se separó lentamente de él y se limpió la cara con las mangas de su camisa.

—No hagas eso, es asqueroso —espetó el mayor mirándola con repulsión.

Mikasa lo miró confundida, hace unos momentos, durante su ataque de llanto, a él no le molestó que su ropa quedara empapada con sus fluidos corporales.

—Ponte rápido el vestido, te llevaré a casa —dijo antes de salir del baño, dejándola sola. En cuestión de minutos, Mikasa se puso de nuevo su vestido, que ahora lucía una apariencia inmaculada.

Levi cumplió su palabra, llevándola de regreso a su hogar, guiado por las tímidas indicaciones de la niña. Todo el camino se mantuvo en completo silencio, ni se despidió de ella, solamente la dejó en la puerta de su casa. A Mikasa no le molestó el silencio, estaba ocupada memorizando las calles que la llevarían de regreso al departamento del mayor, por alguna razón, obtener esa información era un asunto prioritario en esos instantes. Cuando finalmente regresó a su "hogar", el lugar estaba vacío, sus padres probablemente seguían trabajando, la noche se había asentado sobre la ciudad hace mucho pero todavía era temprano dentro de los parámetros laborales de los progenitores.

Mikasa corrió directo a su habitación y durmió toda la noche.

 **V**

 _No han podido vencer a mis dolores_

 _las noches, ni dar paz a mis enojos._

—Francisco Gómez de Quevedo, _El parnaso español_.

Durante las últimas noches, Mikasa soñó con cosas extrañas. Cosas se repetían una y otra vez en cada sueño, como un ciclo bizarro.

Cuando su consciencia se hundía en los profundos reinos oníricos lo único que veía era una profunda oscuridad en donde no se podía ni siquiera vislumbrar los débiles contornos de objetos o personas, si es que había algo allí. Era una soledad absoluta y desconcertante. Pero ese no era el único elemento extraño en sus sueños, la oscuridad siempre venía acompañada de un frío penetrante que calaba hasta los huesos. Mikasa sabía perfectamente que todo era una simple ilusión de su mente, pero el frío se sentía tan real que incluso se despertaba con el cuerpo temblando, aquello le parecía desagradable y aterrador.

Estas cosas no eran lo peor de esos sueños, en medio de la oscuridad, aparecía un débil olor, parecido al metal oxidado, que se intensificaba gradualmente hasta que llegaba a ser insoportable. A Mikasa le llevó un tiempo reconocer ese olor… era sangre, por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar su fuente pero tenía la sensación de que provenía de todos lados, atrapándola por completo, sin posibilidad alguna de poder escapar.

A pesar de todo, Mikasa no pensó que esos sueños fueran verdaderas pesadillas, la asustaban, por supuesto, pero no tanto como para impedirle dormir. En realidad, más que las visiones, eran sus efectos lo que más la aterraban. Cada vez que despertaba, un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza acompañado de un sentimiento hueco e indescriptible, que la consumía poco a poco. Ese sentimiento hacía que el mundo que la rodeaba perdiese lentamente su color. De repente, sus padres y su escuela perdieron importancia.

Mikasa se preguntó si Levi sentía ese mismo vacío. Tal vez por eso él mantenía siempre esa misma expresión estoica en su rostro, como si hubiera perdido interés en todo el mundo. Ese razonamiento, la impulsó a querer hablar con él, para poder entender ese sentimiento.

 **VI**

 _Tal vez los sueños son los recuerdos que el alma tiene del cuerpo._

—José de Sousa Saramago, _El Evangelio según Jesucristo_.

Después de la escuela, Mikasa prácticamente corrió en dirección al departamento de Levi, por suerte, estaba bendecida con una gran memoria fotográfica, encontrar el camino fue muy fácil.

Cuando estuvo parada frente a la puerta del departamento, la niña respiró profundamente con el propósito de calmar sus nervios. Levantó su mano sudorosa y golpeó la superficie de madera suavemente y esperó. Después de unos minutos, que ella sintió como si fueran largas horas, escuchó un suave clic y la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando el rostro de Levi.

—¿Mocosa? —preguntó desconcertado mientras levantaba una ceja.

Mikasa inclinó la cabeza en un intento torpe de saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte —ella respondió mientras se encogía casualmente de hombros aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

Levi no comentó nada, se limitó a mirarla inexpresivamente. Luego de unos segundos, lanzó un profundo suspiro y abrió la puerta por completo, era una invitación implícita para entrar a su departamento. Mikasa sonrió levemente y entró. El departamento se veía exactamente igual a sus recuerdos, casi vacío e impersonal, pero el ambiente ya no transmitía frialdad, en realidad, se sentía un poco acogedor. Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, ninguno habló pero el silencio no era incómodo.

Mikasa miró de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado, quien todavía mantenía la misma mirada aburrida. A pesar de que él era un completo extraño, ella no tenía miedo porque una suave voz en su interior le decía que no la lastimaría de ningún modo.

Después de unos largos minutos, la niña se mordió el labio inferior, quería preguntar sobre ese sentimiento hueco que tomó posesión de su vida pero las palabras no le nacían. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero su mente permanecía en blanco, realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema, tenía mucho miedo de que Levi no pudiese entenderla. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la impotencia que sentía al no poder expresarse. Mientras tanto, de manera inconsciente y con lentitud, se acercó a Levi hasta que débilmente pudo apoyar la cabeza contra su brazo, lo sintió tensarse pero se mantuvo en silencio. El calor que emitía el cuerpo del mayor, la tranquilizó; poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se adormecía mientras su consciencia entraba en un estado de sosiego. Cerró los ojos y durmió.

No soñó de nuevo con esa oscuridad apestosa, de hecho, no soñó con nada en particular, lo único que percibió en su mundo onírico fue un agradable calor que recorrió su cuerpo, nada más. De repente, sintió una leve sacudida, Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe y en ese instante notó que el ambiente ahora estaba teñido de luces anaranjadas y rojas, ya estaba anocheciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió?

Sus ojos, todavía soñolientos, observaron a Levi, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirándola con obvia molestia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas dormir, mocosa?

La niña no respondió, en su lugar, volvió a apoyarse contra él.

—Hueles bien —susurró mientras frotaba la nariz contra su brazo.

—Tch, mocosa.

Los pequeños brazos de Mikasa envolvieron la cintura del mayor, en busca de más calor. El abrazo duró varios minutos, durante todo ese tiempo, Levi no intentó apartarla pero tampoco devolvió el gesto.

—No termina, sólo empeora —él dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

—Pero tú me haces sentir mejor —las pequeñas manos de Mikasa agarraron con fuerza su camisa.

Levi permaneció callado por varios segundos hasta que finalmente habló:

—Puedes visitarme en las tardes, trabajo en las noches.

Entonces, Mikasa supo con seguridad que él la había entendido a la perfección.

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

Levi no respondió.

 **VII**

 _El rostro del mundo ha cambiado_

 _desde que oí los pasos de tu alma._

—Elizabeth Barrett Browning, _Sonetos del portugués_.

Visitar a Levi después de la escuela se volvió parte de la rutina diaria de Mikasa, de hecho, era su momento preferido del día. En cada visita descubría algo nuevo y fascinante sobre él, era mucho mejor que socializar con sus compañeros de salón.

Poco a poco, el departamento de Levi se convirtió en su segundo hogar, se sentía muy cómoda allí pues tenía un aire acogedor que sólo ella percibía. Esa clase de pensamientos reconfortantes recorrían la cabeza de Mikasa mientras se encontraba sentada en el asiento mullido de un sillón; sus ojos grises observaban, con absoluto interés, cómo Levi bebía una taza de té. Él tenía una manera bastante graciosa de agarrar la taza, tomándola con la punta de sus dedos, sin tocar el asa, la niña nunca vio a una persona tomar el té de esa curiosa manera. Además, parecía que él saboreaba con cuidado cada sorbo que daba, como si no quisiera perderse ni un poco del sabor que la bebida podía ofrecer. De hecho, Mikasa notó, a Levi parecía encantarle el té pues en cada visita que ella hacía, él se encontraba bebiendo una taza de ese líquido.

La manera casi ritual con la que Levi tomaba el té, despertó su curiosidad; nunca imaginó que el té podría despertar tanto gusto en una persona, desde su punto de vista, esa bebida no parecía (ni sabía) tan espectacular, ¿y si él bebía de alguna clase de té muy especial? Esas cuestiones fueron las que la impulsaron a hacer una pregunta trascendental:

—¿Puedo probar?

Levi la miró largamente como si sopesara sus opciones, entonces, con un suspiro que sonó casi adolorido, le entregó su taza de té, sin decir nada, para variar.

Entusiasmada, ella recibió la delicada pieza con ambas manos y sin pensarlo demasiado, bebió. En cuanto el líquido caliente ingresó a su boca, ella frunció el ceño, asqueada. El té no tenía azúcar.

Levi vio su expresión y rodó los ojos.

—Tch, mocosa de mierda.

El comentario vulgar la hirió un poco pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese vocabulario florido.

De repente, el mayor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Mikasa lo miró salir, el temor pinchó su estómago ¿él se ofendió mucho?

Unos minutos tortuosos después, Levi finalmente regresó con un pequeño plato y una cucharilla entre las manos, sin decir nada, colocó los elementos en la mesa de centro, después, volvió a sentarse y siguió bebiendo su té.

La niña miró el plato, en él se alzaba con delicadeza un pequeño postre, era un flan. Entonces, clavó sus ojos grises en el mayor, en ellos había una silenciosa interrogante.

—¿No se supone que ustedes los niños aman estas mierdas dulces? —Levi encogió los hombros, en un gesto de desinterés.

¿Era para ella? Mikasa estaba gratamente sorprendida, una brillante sonrisa adornó su rostro, cuidadosamente tomó el plato y procedió a devorar el postre con entusiasmo, siempre le gustó el flan pero éste era el más especial de todos los que había probado antes… porque estaba hecho por Levi.

—Te patearé el culo si ensucias el sillón —él advirtió.

—No soy una niña pequeña, sé comer bien —respondió ella entre bocados.

—No hables con la maldita boca llena.

Mientras comía Mikasa observó con atención al hombre frente a ella, en ese momento reparó en un detalle que, en el pasado, pasó por alto. Levi tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. No eran grises, como pensó en un inicio.

 **VIII**

 _El corazón es una cosa pequeña y completamente inútil._

—Viktor Dyk, _El flautista de Hamelín_.

El parque estaba cubierto por luces rojizas y anaranjadas; junto a los columpios unos cuantos niños se encontraban reunidos, a primera vista parecía que mantenían una simple charla grupal pero algo mucho más oscuro sucedía.

En medio de la multitud infantil, se encontraba Mikasa, quien sólo recibía miradas maliciosas y palabras ofensivas sobre su apariencia. Los niños la habían acorralado mientras regresaba a su "hogar", después de visitar a Levi. A pesar de la situación complicada en la que se encontraba, ella no mostró ninguna clase de sentimiento en su rostro, no había tristeza ni molestia, estaba totalmente en blanco. Esa aparente indiferencia molestó a sus pequeños atacantes, quienes nunca habían visto tanto estoicismo en una _niña_.

—¿Por qué eres tan rara? —escupió el líder de aquella banda de niños mientras la empujaba violentamente. Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos pero no cayó al suelo, ni siquiera ese acto brusco pudo cambiar su expresión estoica.

Cuando el chiquillo se disponía volver a empujarla, porque había algo en ese rostro inexpresivo que lo perturbaba profundamente, Mikasa, sin expresar ninguna emoción, levantó su puño y lo estrelló contra su rostro. El niño cayó al suelo patéticamente, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compinches.

Mikasa sacudió su mano, como si le diera asco haber tenido contacto físico con un niño así y se fue del lugar. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a tomar represalias contra ella.

 **IX**

 _La soledad engendra lo original, lo atrevido, y lo extraordinariamente bello; la poesía. Pero engendra también lo desagradable, lo inoportuno, absurdo e inadecuado._

—Paul Thomas Mann, _La muerte en Venecia_.

La habitación de Levi tenía la puerta abierta pero su luz estaba apagada, por ello, desde la sala de estar, Mikasa sólo podía ver un marco relleno de oscuridad. Era una vista un poco aterradora.

—¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —Mikasa preguntó casi por inercia, sin apartar la mirada de la habitación.

Levi le dedicó una mirada sucia, como si la pregunta fuera ofensiva para él.

—Por supuesto que no, mocosa.

—Una vez, jugué con un espíritu en la oscuridad, me dio mucho miedo —ella murmuró.

—No me extraña, eres una mocosa espeluznante.

—Para invocarlo hice un ritual llamado Hitori Kakurenbu, mis primas de Japón me lo enseñaron —ella continuó, ignorando el comentario despectivo.

Levi la miró con algo de interés brillando en sus ojos, ese detalle la emocionó, él no solía demostrar esa clase de entusiasmo.

—Si el juego es de Japón apuesto a que debe ser muy extraño.

El rostro de Mikasa se tornó oscuro, entonces, respiró profundamente y continuó con su relato.

—Tomé un peluche con dos brazos y piernas, le quité todo el relleno y lo llené de arroz y de mis uñas recortadas.

—Eso es repugnante —Levi comentó con su típica voz monótona.

—Pero así es el ritual, las uñas sirven para crear un lazo entre el peluche y yo. En fin, luego lo cosí con un hilo rojo y lo até con lo que sobró. Después llené la bañera de mi baño con agua y una pizca de sal.

—Hacer todo eso me parece demasiada molestia para ser sólo un juego de niños.

—¡Que no es un juego! ¡Es un rito de verdad! —Mikasa alzó la voz, Levi la miró con una ceja levantada, ella casi nunca gritaba o se enervaba frente a él.

—Cálmate, mocosa —se limitó a decir.

Mikasa se sonrojó mucho, avergonzada por su arrebato, carraspeó un poco y prosiguió con su relato.

—Entonces, a las tres de la madrugada, repetí el nombre Yūgure tres veces.

—¿Quién es Yūgure?

—El muñeco, es importante ponerle un nombre.

—Ah —Levi soltó aunque lo más probable es que no lo entendiera o directamente no le interesara.

—Entonces dije en voz alta: "es mi turno" y apagué todas las luces de mi casa. Conté hasta diez luego apuñalé al muñeco con un cuchillo y lo dejé en la bañera.

—No podía esperar menos de ti —Levi dijo con voz monocorde.

Mikasa infló las mejillas pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, era obvio que él estaba bromeando.

—Luego me escondí en el armario de mis padres. Desde allí, pude escuchar pasos y como se revolvían cosas, parecía que alguien me estuviera buscando de verdad. Y puedo asegurar que yo era el único ser vivo en esa casa, como siempre —las últimas palabras las murmuró.

—Esa mierda no es real, solamente te sugestionaste.

—Cree lo que quieras, yo sé lo que viví aquella noche. Después de unos treinta minutos, salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a mi baño, en el camino, prendí todas las luces que pude y grité tres veces: "yo gané". Después, cogí con mi boca un poco del agua de la bañera y la escupí sobre el peluche, que todavía estaba allí, para terminar el juego totalmente.  
—¿Escupiste sobre el muñeco? Ese juego es ridículo y antihigiénico.

—No, de hecho, fue un poco reconfortante —Mikasa dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No te asustaste? Realmente eres una niña extraña —Levi la miró con algo parecido a la incredulidad.

—Un elemento importante del juego es la soledad, de lo contrario no funcionaría. Por más extraño que suene, en mi escondite, mientras escuchaba los pasos, me sentí un poco feliz porque había alguien en casa, ya no estaba sola —mientras hablaba, silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Entonces, Mikasa sintió como algo pesado se posaba sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada y vio que Levi acariciaba su cabeza juguetonamente. Aquel gesto se le hizo entrañable.

—Me recuerdas un poco a mi madre, ella era muy supersticiosa. Ponía pequeñas porciones de sal en cada esquina de la casa. Dejaba el lugar hecho un desastre.

—¿Por qué? —Mikasa preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

—La tradición dice que la sal ahuyenta a duendes y elfos. Mi madre se tomó muy a pecho aquellas habladurías, incluso puso sal en los bolsillos de mis pantalones para mantenerme protegido —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Levi.

—Los humanos dan más miedo que los monstruos —Mikasa comentó con los ojos enrojecidos aunque su voz sonaba extrañamente más calmada.

—Tienes razón —los ojos cansados de Levi se concentraron en el techo.

 **X**

 _Comparado con el tú en mi corazón, el yo en ti es insignificante._

—Kōbō Abe, _El hombre caja_.

Cuando Mikasa asistía al jardín de niños, solía soñar mucho con formar una familia de verdad, una familia que esté siempre unida. En su futuro imaginado, tendría un esposo muy amable, que nunca la juzgaría por su apariencia. Él la amaría de verdad y tendrían muchos hijos. Pero a medida que crecía, su sueño se fue rompiendo. La realidad quebró su fantasía. Casi todos los niños que conocía la molestaban, llamándola "bicho raro" o tirándole el cabello. Los niños son unos tontos, ella concluyó, por lo tanto, casarse con uno era sinónimo de pesadilla.

Sin embargo, la idea de casarse resurgió con fuerza en el instante en que conoció a Levi, técnicamente él no era un niño, era un hombre con la suficiente madurez como para tratarla con relativo respeto, nunca burlándose de su apariencia. Por lo tanto, no era inusual que la boca de Mikasa materializara su deseo más profundo.

—Cuando crezca me casaré contigo.

En ese momento, Levi la miró con indiferencia, nada afectado por sus palabras.

—Lo digo en serio, quiero casarme contigo —Mikasa dijo con firmeza.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Porque te quiero mucho y no me quiero separar nunca de ti.

—Tus razones sólo son palabras.

—¿No me quieres? —los ojos grises de Mikasa reflejaban tristeza.

La mirada de Levi se llenó de extrañeza, ¿de dónde rayos ella sacó esa clase de conclusión?

—Mocosa, hay muchas cosas que se interponen en tu ideal de matrimonio.

—Las atravesaré sin problemas —las palabras de Mikasa estaban cargadas de seguridad.

A pesar de que su rostro se mantenía pétreo, Levi sentía mucha inquietud. No era la primera vez que Mikasa mencionaba su inmenso deseo de casarse con él. En un principio lo tomó como una más de sus rarezas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la mocosa hablaba _muy_ en serio. Para ella su matrimonio era un hecho del futuro, no un simple deseo infantil.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Siempre suelo escribir historias cursis, de esas que son sólo azúcar. Por lo tanto, esta historia representó un verdadero reto para mí. Ojalá me haya salido bien, hace muuucho que no escribo un fic. La trama nació gracias a la música de Michelle Gurevich y The Romanovs, sus melodías me inspiraron mucho.**

 **El estilo del fic está basado en un ejercicio de estilo que consiste en escribir una historia lineal hecha a base de fragmentos, las citas textuales son el esqueleto de cada fragmento. Intenté hacerlos cortos pero ya vieron que fracasé rotundamente XD En los siguientes capítulos los fragmentos serán más cortos, lo prometo.**

 **Por cierto, Hitori Kakurenbu es un ritual verdadero, no es ningún invento mío :p**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Parhelio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc, menores de edad involucrados en situaciones inadecuadas, violencia, muerte y muchas otras cosas desagradables de la sociedad.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia está dividida en fragmentos pero sigue una línea temporal.

* * *

 **XI**

 _Pues si la luz que hay en ti es tinieblas, ¡qué tales serán las tinieblas!_

—San Mateo 6:23.

Mikasa sorbió cuidadosamente el té, todavía tenía un sabor extraño debido a la ausencia de azúcar, pero no se quejó, después de todo lo había preparado Levi, por lo tanto, era especial. El líquido estaba caliente, demasiado para su gusto, entonces, con mucho cuidado, colocó la taza de té sobre el posavasos, en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente frío, volvería a beberlo.

Sin nada más que hacer, Mikasa apoyó las manos sobre su regazo, la presencia de Levi, quien estaba sentado a su lado, seguía poniéndola nerviosa pero de una manera mucho más agradable. En realidad, su nerviosismo inicial se había convertido en una forma vaga de timidez que nunca experimentó con otra persona, no sentía miedo pero le avergonzaba estar en su presencia. Ese nuevo sentimiento la asustaba pero, al mismo tiempo, despertaba vehementemente su curiosidad.

En esos precisos momentos, la presencia de Levi no era la única cosa que machacaba sus nervios, el modo en que él se encontraba sentado era, por así decirlo, muy invasivo para su propio espacio personal pues tenía el brazo derecho apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón, casi parecía que la estuviera abrazando. Ese solo pensamiento hizo temblar de manera grata el cuerpo de Mikasa. Sin embargo, sus meditaciones se desvanecieron abruptamente de su mente cuando una brillante hoja metálica apareció ante sus ojos.

—¿Un cuchillo? —ella preguntó con suavidad.

—Es para ti, mocosa —Levi respondió, se oía un poco impaciente.

Mikasa parpadeó varias veces, un poco incrédula; de todas formas, tomó el cuchillo, sin mostrar ninguna clase de duda.

—Es un regalo —ella señaló en voz alta, sus palabras no cuestionaban.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se agachaba para tomar su taza de té, a su peculiar manera.

—Cuando tenía tu edad lo utilicé mucho.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se sonrojaron. Ese cuchillo formaba parte del pasado de Levi y ahora era suyo. La clase de uso que alguna vez le dio era irrelevante para ella en esos momentos. La felicidad prevaleció sobre cualquier otro razonamiento.

—Lo cuidaré mucho —dijo con voz firme mientras apretaba el mango con sus dedos níveos.

—Úsalo sólo cuando lo sientas necesario —la voz de Levi era solemne.

 **XII**

 _No tengo amor por los hombres, sino por aquello que los devora._

—André Paul Guillaume Gide, _Prometeo mal encadenado_.

La luz de la luna besaba con delicadeza la superficie metálica del cuchillo, ocasionando un brillo espectral. Las puntas pálidas de los dedos de Mikasa tocaron la hoja suavemente, como si fuera una pieza frágil de cristal, el metal se sentía frío contra su piel. Acompañado de un suspiro sonoro, el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo bajó lentamente. Entonces, ella se recostó en su cama, ojos grises y cansados observaron con desinterés el techo de su habitación. No quería dormir.

Unos minutos después, sin poder evitarlo, su atención se volvió a concentrar en el objeto cortante que su mano sostenía con fuerza pues no se atrevía a soltarlo. Todavía no podía comprender las razones que tenía Levi para obsequiarle semejante cosa, ¿tal vez era una muestra de cariño? Mikasa bufó, eso era ridículo, ¿quién en su sano juicio regalaría un cuchillo a niña?

Ella sonrió ante esa pregunta, Levi no era exactamente una persona "normal", de hecho nunca, en su corta existencia, había conocido a alguien como él. Por lo tanto, intentar desentrañar las razones tras ese obsequio tan particular era una tarea imposible. Sin embargo, aquello no desanimó a Mikasa, estaba segura que Levi tendría una buena razón.

Sus ojos grises estudiaron con esmero cada detalle del cuchillo, el mango era de madera, pintado toscamente de negro, la pintura estaba desgastada, sin duda por el uso. Se mordió los labios, una incómoda ansiedad se apoderó de ella, ¿Levi usó esto para matar? Y si la respuesta era afirmativa ¿a cuántos mató? No quería saberlo.

Un ruido seco rompió sus pensamientos, muy parecido al crujido que se produce al partirse un trozo de madera. Levantó la mirada y su respiración se congeló. Frente a su cama, un hombre se encontraba parado. No le tomó demasiado tiempo reconocerlo. Era el hombre malo. Se veía casi igual a como lo recordaba, a excepción de su piel que poseía un antinatural color blanco, como si la sangre se hubiese esfumado de todo su cuerpo. La temperatura del ambiente bajó bruscamente.

El cuerpo de Mikasa empezó a temblar, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero su delicada voz no pudo manifestarse. Por inercia, su atención se clavó en la mirada vacía de aquella aparición. El hombre malo tenía los ojos hundidos hacia el interior de su cráneo, sus pupilas poseían un desagradable color azul blanquecino, como si estuvieran cubiertas por una extraña niebla opaca.

La piel de Mikasa estaba cubierta por diminutas gotas de sudor, a pesar del frío que se concentraba misteriosamente en la habitación. Un grumo de pensamientos y tinieblas se derramó violentamente sobre su mente. El horror virginal apuñaló su pecho.

La aparición parpadeó un par de veces, el tenue y repentino movimiento fue suficiente para sacar a Mikasa del estado mesmérico en el que se encontraba. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, apuntó el cuchillo de Levi hacia ese hombre, quien se limitó a realizar una mueca que denotaba burla, entonces, se desvaneció.

La respiración agitada de Mikasa era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación. Todavía temblando, ella quiso tirar el cuchillo pero no pudo hacerlo, algo la detenía, como si una fuerza invisible agarrara sus brazos con fuerza. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, decidió colocar el objeto sobre su mesita nochera, esta vez no sintió ninguna opresión sobre sus extremidades. Con la mente más calmada, metió su cuerpo entre las colchas, una agradable calidez acarició su piel.

Desde su almohada, podía ver la hoja del cuchillo brillar, la delicada luminosidad reconfortó su mente. Su mente hiperactiva quería creer que parte de la esencia de Levi todavía estaba impregnada en ese objeto, cuidándola, como un guardián silencioso.

Con un débil suspiro, Mikasa tomó una decisión. Ya no pensaría en los usos que Levi le dio a ese cuchillo en el pasado. Después de todo, las manchas de sangre podían ser fácilmente eliminadas, sólo bastaba con limpiarlas.

 **XIII**

 _Me aterroriza este algo oscuro_

 _que duerme en mí; durante todo el día_

 _lo siento planear en círculo, suave, ligeramente, percibo su maldad._

—Sylvia Plath, _Ariel_.

Las pequeñas manos de Mikasa sostenían con fuerza la tela fina de su vestido, una pequeña duda luchaba por salir de sus labios rosados. Su fuerza endeble de voluntad no pudo contener las palabras que se acumulaban en su boca y las soltó sin ninguna clase delicadeza:

—¿Tienes novia? —las mejillas de Mikasa se sonrojaron en cuanto aquella pregunta salió de su boca.

—No es tu problema —respondió Levi de manera cortante.

—Pero quiero saber —ella infló las mejillas en un intento infantil de mostrar su disgusto ante la negativa.

—Eres realmente una mierda entrometida —el hombre la fulminó con la mirada.

Mikasa sonrió levemente, las palabras ofensivas de Levi ya no tenían el poder de herirla pues comprendió, después de un tiempo, que eran una parte importante de la personalidad del sujeto junto a ella.

Levi chasqueó la lengua al ver la sonrisa boba de la niña; poco a poco, ella estaba perdiendo todo el respeto que, en un inicio, mostraba hacia él. Entonces, miró directamente a esos ojos grises que reflejaban gran expectativa. No pudo ver ninguna doble intención, sólo había curiosidad en su forma más inocente.

—Tuve una novia… hace mucho tiempo —la voz de Levi perdió fuerza a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Mikasa soltó un pequeño suspiro involuntario, en realidad, la respuesta no la sorprendió por completo, alguien tan guapo como Levi debió haber tenido novia en algún momento de su vida. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, en ese callejón oscuro y sucio, Levi le pareció extrañamente lindo pero su belleza no estaba fundamentada en la apariencia física, había un "algo", inclasificable, en él que la atraía con fuerza pero su mente infantil era incapaz de entenderlo por completo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —ella preguntó mientras jugueteaba con los volantes de su vestido. Trató, inútilmente, de sonar inocente pero, por alguna razón desconocida, notas maliciosas adornaron sus palabras, probablemente causadas por el repentino e inexplicable desprecio que sentía por la misteriosa mujer que habitaba en la memoria de Levi.

—Se fue —respondió él con brusquedad.

Mikasa se mordió los labios inconforme con la vaga respuesta, que era demasiado abierta a la interpretación. De hecho, ni siquiera explicaba si esa mujer murió o simplemente abandonó a Levi. Ansiaba saber más pero no quería ser una entrometida, en especial con un hombre que cuidaba tan celosamente de su privacidad.

—La conocí en mi juventud —Levi comentó con indiferencia en un intento de aliviar la obvia curiosidad de la niña; su mirada azul se clavó en el techo, parecía que tenía la mente perdida en otro tiempo.

—¿La amabas de verdad? —la voz de Mikasa temblaba, poseída por un temor desconocido.

Levi no respondió, solamente cerró sus ojos, ignorando la presencia de la niña, quien apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, sintiéndose irritada. Es decir, Levi era mucho mayor que ella (a primera vista parecía que tenía más de treinta años), ese pequeño detalle era la causa de su incapacidad para comprender todas las cuestiones que lo atormentaban, después de todo, él vivió experiencias que nunca entendería por completo, esa clase de ignorancia causaba mucha ira en su interior. Por un segundo, deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, ser lo suficientemente mayor para poder empatizar con todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos. Sus pensamientos oscuros se quebraron en mil pedazos cuando una mano grande se posó sobre su cabeza, Mikasa abrió los ojos, desconcertada, por lo general, Levi evitaba el contacto físico, casi siempre era ella quien los iniciaba.

Entonces, él sacudió su larga cabellera negra, alborotándola. Acompañada de un bufido poco femenino, Mikasa ordenó diligentemente los mechones oscuros mientras una imprevista y extraña calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, algo en su mente le decía que aquello era un gesto de honesto cariño y no una burla descarada. En ese mismo instante se percató de un hecho importantísimo… se encontraba junto a Levi, incluso si sólo era físicamente. Ella, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía el privilegio de ver y sentir su extraña pero agradable personalidad que, seguramente, no mostraba a cualquiera. Era dueña de un don único en el universo, o al menos eso quería pensar. Con esos nuevos pensamientos, su estado de ánimo mejoró considerablemente; a diferencia de esa mujer del pasado, ella era un elemento constante en la vida de Levi. Un extraño y nuevo sentido de orgullo se apoderó de su mente. Para ser honesta consigo misma, repudiaba por completo la idea de que Levi haya amado a otra mujer.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se estremeció al contemplar aquél razonamiento pero no sentía ninguna clase de culpa, después de todo, deseaba, con todo su corazón y sin ninguna vergüenza, ser un elemento único y permanente en la vida de Levi.

 **XIV**

 _¡Solo por no separarme de ti,_

 _para mí el resto no existe!_

—Anna Andréyevna Ajmátova, _Réquiem y otros escritos_.

El cabello negro de Mikasa estaba completamente cubierto por una extraña sustancia que poseía una consistencia pegajosa y un desagradable color verde, además, despedía un penetrante olor repulsivo. A pesar de eso, ella continuó caminando, envuelta en un halo de indiferencia. Los transeúntes se detenían a observarla sin ningún disimulo, a veces con curiosidad, otras veces con burla pero ella los ignoraba a todos por igual, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción pero la ira quemaba lentamente su interior.

La pesadilla de Mikasa se inició cuando a sus inmaduros compañeros de curso se les ocurrió la brillante idea de jugarle una broma. Entonces, mientras ella leía distraídamente un libro, los niños le lanzaron una sustancia desconocida que ensució por completo su cabeza y parte de su uniforme. En ese momento, decidió callar pues no deseaba alimentar la malicia infantil con su debilidad, se limitó a salir del lugar, ignorando las voces de sus maestros y compañeros. Su "hogar" se ubicaba relativamente cerca de la escuela por lo que sólo bastaba con caminar para llegar pero su apariencia sucia la convertía en el centro de atención no deseada durante su tránsito por las monótonas calles. De todas maneras, prefería mil veces ser un espectáculo andante a tener que aguantar la inmadurez de sus compañeros de salón.

Caminó y caminó hasta que se detuvo en un cruce de caminos, ¿valía la pena regresar a casa? No había nadie allí. La única cosa que esperaba por ella era el nauseabundo silencio.

Después de unos segundos de silenciosa contemplación, los pies de Mikasa se desviaron de camino. Gracias a su velocidad natural, ella estaba frente a la puerta principal del departamento de Levi en un tiempo sorprendentemente corto. Sin presentar ninguna vacilación, tocó varias veces pero nadie respondió.

—Seguramente salió —pensó en voz alta, un poco desanimada. Sin embargo, en lugar de retirarse, Mikasa eligió sentarse en el suelo, decidida a esperarlo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su apariencia sucia. A manera de distracción, se dedicó a observar cada detalle del pasillo solitario en el que se encontraba. Al principio, contó las manchas oscuras que se encontraban plasmadas en las paredes color crema, hasta que, inconscientemente, su mirada se perdió en la blancura del cielo raso. Y el tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? —una conocida voz ronca la arrancó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Levi! —Mikasa se puso de pie rápidamente, sus ansiosos ojos grises observaron la figura estoica del mayor, que se encontraba parado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué mierda te pasó? —él preguntó, había un rastro de molestia en su voz.

Mikasa no respondió, sólo agachó la mirada, avergonzada por ser vista en un estado tan deplorable.

Levi suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Después, la observó largamente con una mirada indescifrable.

—Puedes entrar.

La niña asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción; por primera vez en ese horrible día, la alegría calentaba su pecho. En cuanto entró, se quitó los zapatos y los acomodó cuidadosamente en la entrada. Levi le dio un gesto de aprobación, luego se acercó a ella para evaluar su apariencia.

—Te ves y hueles como una mierda —concluyó con una mueca.

Mikasa se mordió los labios, en un intento de evitar el inminente llanto, ella sabía muy bien cómo se veía en esos momentos, todas las miradas que recibió en la calle lo dejaron bien en claro, pero oírlo de él era, de alguna manera, un golpe directo a su corazón.

Sin decir nada, Levi agarró a la niña por la muñeca y la arrastró al baño. Ella se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, así que sólo se dejó llevar.

—Báñate —él dijo sin ninguna delicadeza mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—Espera —la temblorosa voz de Mikasa detuvo sus pasos. Levi la miró con una ceja levantada, era su manera silenciosa de exigirle una explicación.

Ella se removió, nerviosa.

—No quiero estar sola —murmuró tímidamente.

A Levi le tomó un par de segundos entender las implicaciones de ese comentario, entonces, su rostro formó una mueca que destilaba clara incomodidad.

Mikasa supo de inmediato que él estaba a punto de negarse por lo que decidió utilizar un recurso desesperado. De manera lenta, su cara infantilmente redondeada compuso un gesto de tristeza muy convincente, hecha a base de labios temblorosos y ojos vidriosos. En el pasado, aquella máscara siempre había funcionado con sus padres.

—Sólo por esta vez —dijo él con voz monocorde mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ella simplemente asintió en un intento burdo de disimular la ligera sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios sonrosados.

En completo silencio, Levi la ayudó a sacarse el uniforme de la escuela, desabrochando hábilmente los botones de su camisa escolar. Mientras las delicadas prendas caían con lentitud al piso, ninguno de los dos mostró incomodidad. El acto fluía naturalmente sin malicia alguna.

Mikasa no mostró pudor alguno cuando él la ayudó a meterse en el agua jabonosa de la tina. Estar completamente desnuda frente a Levi no era motivo de vergüenza para ella porque tenía depositada toda su confianza en él.

Mientras la niña se enjabonaba el cuerpo lentamente, las manos de Levi lavaban su sedosa cabellera, a pesar de que él mantenía una mirada desinteresada, sus movimientos eran suaves, casi delicados. Mikasa podía sentir, con espantosa claridad, cómo los gruesos dedos masculinos se deslizaban suavemente sobre su cuero cabelludo, mediante gráciles movimientos circulares. Sus ojos grises se cerraron irreflexivamente, todo pensamiento racional fue derrumbado por una bruma de sensaciones tan calientes como el vapor volcánico.

Después de una considerable cantidad de minutos, el cuerpo de Mikasa estaba libre de la suciedad, entonces, Levi la ayudó a salir de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla verde. Durante todo el proceso, su rostro no mostró ninguna clase de emoción.

—Espera aquí —indicó mientras salía del baño con movimientos fluidos.

En cuanto Mikasa se quedó sola, ella levantó el brazo para observar cómo las pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban sinuosamente por su piel pálida. Sonrió, el incidente de la escuela quedó enterrado para siempre por el recuerdo musculoso de Levi ayudándola a bañarse.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, revelando la figura baja del mayor.

—Toma —le lanzó una camisa y de inmediato volvió a cerrar la puerta.

No era necesario decir nada más, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Al anochecer, Mikasa regresó a casa, con su uniforme completamente limpio, gracias a la ayuda de Levi.

Después de varias horas, su madre atravesó la puerta principal de la casa, con el rostro plagado de preocupación aunque todavía mantenía un porte digno.

—Me llamaron de la escuela, ¿Dónde estabas? —la mujer inquirió mientras gesticulaba con exageración.

—Aquí —la mentira salió de los labios de Mikasa con tanta facilidad que ella misma se asombró.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, podrían expulsarte de la escuela —su madre hizo un gesto de advertencia, a pesar de haberse tragado una mentira tan elemental.

 **XV**

 _El tiempo es un purgatorio que ha limpiado toda la furia de mis recuerdos._

—Sándor Márai, _El último encuentro_.

Mikasa se llevó a la boca una cucharilla repleta de flan de vainilla, entonces, cerró los ojos con solemnidad, extasiada por el sabor dulce que acariciaba su lengua. El azúcar recién ingerido la animó a iniciar una conversación:

—¿Sabías que nací en Japón? Mamá visitaba a mis abuelos y de repente aparecí yo —narró alegremente, se sentía muy bien poder contar anécdotas de su propia vida a una persona tan importante como Levi, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada. Él siempre la escuchaba.

—¿Oh? ¿No naciste aquí? Eso explica porque pareces tan fuera de lugar.

Mikasa infló las mejillas, ofendida por esas palabras mordaces, pero no dijo nada, prefirió invertir su energía en algo mucho más productivo, es decir, comer más flan. Entre bocado y bocado, notó que el rostro de Levi presentaba una ligera mueca de diversión. El maldito se estaba burlando de ella.

—¿Sabes? Tú tampoco pareces de aquí —comentó con desdén mientras volvía a tomar otro bocado del postre.

—Tienes razón —él dijo, su voz estaba empapada de aburrimiento.

De repente, los dientes de Mikasa dejaron de masticar. Un par de ojos cenicientos concentraron toda su atención en Levi.

—No soy de este país, nací en Francia —comentó con ligereza.

—¿Eres francés? —ella preguntó, completamente impresionada por ese nuevo dato.

—Podría decirse aunque mi tío sacó a mi madre de ese país cuando yo todavía era un bebé.

Mikasa asimiló cuidadosamente cada palabra, asegurándose de nunca olvidarlas porque eran piezas importantes que podrían armar el rompecabezas que representaba el pasado de Levi, siempre difuso incluso para su imaginación vivaz.

—Ella quería una vida mejor pero nada de lo que hizo pudo mejorar nuestra situación. Daba igual en donde estuviéramos, siempre éramos pobres —Levi escupió con amargura las últimas palabras.

Ante esas palabras, Mikasa recordó aquella ocasión en la que Levi nombró a su madre por primera vez, un nudo horrible y apretado se formó en su garganta.

—De nada le sirvió trabajar tanto, no pudimos salir del basurero en que vivíamos. Al final, mi madre nunca dejó de ser prostituta —el tono de voz de Levi aumentaba dramáticamente de volumen a medida que pronunciaba cada sílaba.

—¿Y en dónde creciste? —Mikasa preguntó con suavidad en un intento bastante pobre de cambiar de tema pues no soportaba verlo tan… triste.

—Después de que mi madre murió, mi tío me llevó de regreso a Francia, allí fue donde me entrenó.

Mikasa frunció el ceño ¿Eso siquiera era una respuesta? Él no mencionó ningún lugar, además… ¿Entrenar? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Había tantas cosas ocultas en esas palabras. Ella quiso preguntar pero la expresión oscura que deformaba el rostro de Levi la obligó a mantener la boca cerrada, en cambio, decidió comentar un detalle trivial:

—Escuché que Francia es un país muy bonito.

—No lo es —súbitamente toda emoción desapareció del rostro de Levi.

—Lo siento —Mikasa murmuró, entonces, impulsada por un sentimiento melancólico, apoyó la cabeza contra el cálido brazo de Levi, en un intento de calmar su tormentoso estado de ánimo.

—Tranquila, todo eso es mierda del pasado —él comentó mientras apoyaba ligeramente su gran mano en la espalda de la niña.

 **XVI**

 _ya no soy la misma_

 _y mis pasos en la voz_

 _resuenan más oscuros._

—Blanca Wiethüchter, _La piedra que labra otra piedra_.

Después de mucho tiempo, Mikasa estaba cenando con sus dos padres, como una familia normal. Gracias a la enorme carga laboral de sus progenitores, la única oportunidad que tenía para estar junto a ellos eran los fines de semana pero debido a los constantes viajes de su padre, no era infrecuente que Mikasa se quedara sola con su madre. Por lo tanto, esta era una rara ocasión en la que toda la familia estaba completa.

Mikasa sostenía con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras comía tímidamente cada porción de comida. La presencia de ambos padres la intimidaba un poco porque a sus ojos infantiles ellos sólo eran dos enormes figuras autoritarias que estaban atentas a cada movimiento que hacía, listas juzgarla por cualquier error. Ante esa perspectiva, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente rígido pues temía hacer algún ademán que podría causar la desaprobación de sus progenitores.

—Tu madre me dijo que últimamente te ves más contenta —la gruesa voz de su padre siempre mantenía un tono serio, incluso cuando decía cosas positivas.

Mikasa dejó de masticar, un desagradable nudo se formó de golpe en la boca de su estómago. Tragó con dificultad y clavó su mirada en su plato semivacío.

—Hice un nuevo amigo —respondió tímidamente sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

—¿De la escuela? —su madre preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Ella tuvo la tentación de hablar con la verdad pero una voz en su mente le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Entonces, asintió con la cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mentirle a sus padres se sentía tan extraño… y agradable. Una emoción poderosa apretó su mente.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —su padre quiso saber, su voz sonaba demandante.

—Es un secreto —Mikasa respondió fríamente, luego llenó su boca con un gran pedazo de carne, ante la mirada atónita de sus padres.

 **XVII**

 _Y lo que brota en mi mente, primero, es la idea de que estoy delante de un fantasma._

—Rubén Darío, _Peregrinaciones_.

Levi era un personaje interesante, o al menos así lo veía Mikasa. Él poseía hábitos y gestos que nunca había visto en otras personas adultas, quienes siempre destacaban por tener personalidades uniformes. Por lo tanto, según su propia mirada infantil, Levi, sin duda alguna, era un personaje particular, casi fantástico, perdido en un mundo monótono y gris.

Él casi siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, mantenía una mirada aburrida pero en algunos momentos especiales sus ojos azules presentaban matices que manifestaban emociones intensas. Por ejemplo, cuando él mencionaba escuetamente su trabajo, sus ojos emitían un brillo muy afilado, hasta parecía que se tornaban rojizos, como si hubieran sido inyectados con sangre. En otras ocasiones, especialmente cuando Mikasa hablaba casualmente con él, su mirada emitía una tenue y agradable luz, casi parecía que sus ojos azules estuvieran complacidos con su presencia, en esos breves instantes la desidia desaparecía de sus ojos por completo.

Además, la particularidad de Levi no se exponía solamente en su apariencia física, como su baja estatura, también se hacía palpable en su personalidad. Él era una persona extraña, en más de un sentido. Su existencia estaba construida a base de misterios que Mikasa, por más que intentaba, no podía comprender. Uno de ellos, era la completa aversión que el rostro de Levi mostraba cuando ella usaba adjetivos "positivos" para describirlo, en una ocasión recibió una mirada bastante aterradora cuando se atrevió a llamarlo "bueno".

Levi tenía la costumbre de moverse en silencio y rápido, con la misma habilidad que posee un depredador cuando acecha a su presa, él aparecía y desaparecía en momentos inesperados, siempre lograba sorprenderla pues nunca escuchaba sus pasos ni su respiración. De hecho, él parecía un espectro silencioso que podía traspasar paredes y puertas. Había ocasiones en las que Mikasa se preguntaba de qué material estaba compuesto para poder moverse sin emitir ningún ruido. La manera de ser que tenía Levi, tan fría y apática, como si de verdad estuviera aburrido de vivir reforzaba esa idea que a primera vista parecía absurda.

Sí, él era un fantasma, que siempre estaba escondido en su lúgubre apartamento, un espectro que sólo ella podía ver.

Un ser que se movía entre lo material y lo inmaterial, eso era Levi.

 **XVIII**

 _El infierno es darse cuenta de la realidad demasiado tarde._

—Thomas Hobbes, _El Leviatán_.

El padre de Mikasa ingresó a su hogar con una gran y atípica sonrisa adornándole el rostro, entre sus brazos se encontraba aprisionado un enorme osito de peluche. Afirmar que se sentía feliz era un gran subestimación a la calidez que acariciaba su corazón. Después de tantas horas sacrificadas, él obtuvo el ascenso que tanto ansiaba aunque eso significaba trabajar el triple pero el dinero lo valía. Aquel suceso extraordinario merecía celebrarse con su familia, en especial con su querida hijita Mikasa.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su costoso reloj de pulsera. Ya eran más de las once de la noche, su hija seguramente estaba profundamente dormida, sin embargo, no podía contener el regocijo que azotaba su cuerpo. Con pasos firmes, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Mikasa. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó.

—Adelante —la voz adormilada de su hija se escuchó a través de la madera gruesa.

Él abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que Mikasa se encontraba sentada en su cama, frotándose los ojos con los puños, como si quisiera espantar el sueño de sus párpados.

—Te traje un regalo especial —el hombre se arrodilló frente a ella, extendiéndole el peluche para que lo tomara. El rostro de Mikasa no mostró ninguna emoción por el regalo, sin embargo, aceptó sostenerlo.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

El padre sonrió, nervioso, ciertamente no esperaba una reacción así, pensó ilusamente que su hija estaría más emocionada, cuando era más pequeña adoraba los muñecos de peluche.

—Me alegra que te guste —comentó mientras se ponía de pie, de repente se le quitaron las ganas de contarle las buenas noticias, seguramente su esposa sería una mejor oyente. Quizás mañana hablarían, cuando su hija se encuentre de mejor humor. En completo silencio, él salió de la habitación.

Mikasa, con una expresión sombría, colocó el peluche en un rincón de su habitación, cubriéndolo por completo con otros muñecos. No quería verlo.

Volvió a recostarse, en ningún momento su rostro cambió de expresión.

—Ni siquiera me dijo buenas noches —murmuró contra su almohada, entonces, vio el cuchillo de Levi resplandecer en la cegadora oscuridad. Algo cálido floreció en su pecho y tranquilamente se volvió a dormir, sintiéndose segura.

 **XIX**

 _¡Que se hunda el mundo, con tal de que yo pueda tomar té!_

—Fiódor Mijáilovich Dostoievski, _Memorias del subsuelo_.

Si había una cosa en el mundo que Levi realmente amaba, en el sentido literal de la palabra, eso sería el té. Aquella pasión, que fácilmente podía clasificarse como singular, no pasó desapercibida a los afilados sentidos de Mikasa, quien siempre procuraba memorizar cada hábito suyo, en un intento de obtener una imagen completa de su extravagante personalidad aunque era consciente que tan sólo intentar eso era un completo despropósito.

Cada vez que bebía una taza de té caliente, Levi mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, cargada de honesta satisfacción, un espectáculo bastante inusual que no calzaba con su personalidad usualmente pétrea. Aquella pequeña indulgencia que él se permitía mostraba la veracidad de su pasión por aquella bebida. Mikasa imaginó que esa afición era la única cosa que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar la misteriosa vida que llevaba.

Y era un placer cuidadosamente organizado, Mikasa notó enseguida.

Los lunes tomaban té verde, a Levi le gustaba especialmente el _gyokuro_ , por su color verde pálido y por su sabor dulce. Ella también gustaba mucho de ese té en particular, le recordaba a sus abuelos maternos, quienes solían beberlo habitualmente.

Los martes estaban dedicados al té rojo, Levi lo llamaba _Pu-erh_. No era exactamente el té preferido de Mikasa pues tenía un singular sabor terroso y su color cobrizo era muy extraño para sus ojos infantiles. Por lo general, solía fingir que le gustaba porque no quería, por nada del mundo, ofender a Levi. Verlo molesto era algo que no soportaba.

Los miércoles se bebía té negro de forma regular; sin duda alguna, ese era el tipo de té preferido de Mikasa pues adoraba su sabor intenso, que podía ser potenciado fácilmente con leche y azúcar o incluso miel. A Levi le gustaba tomarlo sin ningún tipo de endulzante porque, según él, hacían que la bebida perdiera su pureza.

El té blanco se bebía exclusivamente los días jueves, era una bebida que se destacaba por su agradable sabor ligero, en relación a los otros tés, que permitía un placentero descanso para la lengua. Para Mikasa aquella característica no parecía tan llamativa, lo que sí capturó su atención fue su color: Levi lo llamaba té blanco pero el líquido era de un color amarillo pálido. Con esto, era inevitable cuestionar el nombre de ese té.

Los viernes pertenecían al té azul, Mikasa tenía más experiencia con ese té en particular pues su madre adoraba beberlo, aunque ella lo llamaba _Oolong_. En su humilde opinión, Levi sabía prepararlo mejor, él lograba que la bebida adquiriera un sabor fuerte con un delicado toque dulce. Cosa que su progenitora no podía lograr.

Un misterio que atosigaba la mente de Mikasa con reiteración era sobre la clase de tés que Levi bebía durante los fines de semana pues nunca tenía la oportunidad de visitarlo en esos días específicos y no se atrevía a preguntarle. El té era un tema delicado de conversación para él, que solo podía ser tratado con debida solemnidad y no como una pregunta casual. Mikasa lo descubrió de muy mala manera.

Para ser honesta, en un principio, Mikasa estaba molesta con la actitud casi obsesiva que Levi exhibía con todo lo relacionado al té pero eventualmente la molestia inicial se transformó en alivio pues era bueno saber que había algo en la tierra que podía apartarlo, aunque sea por unos segundos, de su personalidad oscura. No podía evitar preguntarse si ella sería capaz de encontrar un escape parecido.

* * *

 **Notas finales: ¡Y aquí está la actualización ansiada! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, ustedes, mis queridos lectores, son lo máximo.**

 **Este capítulo sí que me costó escribirlo, debido a su complejidad, pero la inspiración me pegó inusualmente duro y tenía que aprovechar el bug :D**

 **Quiero utilizar este espacio para poder aclarar el título del capítulo. Parhelio es un fenómeno óptico que se produce cuando la luz del sol atraviesa nubes cargadas de hielo, en ese instante aparecen manchas brillantes junto al astro, con una luz tan intensa que pueden generar la ilusión de que existe más de un sol. Y ese es el tema central del capítulo, lo quimérico, que está presente en casi todos los fragmentos. O al menos esa era la idea, no sé si pude lograrlo, hace mucho que no escribo ficción y estoy un poco oxidada je je je**

 **El próximo capítulo tardará más en publicarse, por desgracia. Este mes tendré que pasar por un doloroso tratamiento médico, no sé si tenga suficiente fuerza física (y ánimo) para poder escribir. De todas maneras, si logro sobrevivir al dolor, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Conocimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc, menores de edad involucrados en situaciones inadecuadas, violencia, muerte y muchas otras cosas desagradables de la sociedad.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia está dividida en fragmentos pero sigue una línea temporal.

* * *

 **XX**

 _Qué más felicidad puede sobrevenir a una criatura,_

 _que disfrutar del gozo con libertad._

—Edmund Spencer, _Muiopotmos_ _o El sino de la mariposa_.

Visitar a Levi era un ritual sagrado que Mikasa realizaba con mucha devoción, de lunes a viernes, menos los fines de semana pues tenía que pasarlos con sus padres, aunque durante todo ese tiempo de separación su corazón anhelaba la presencia del mayor. Era un sentimiento extraño, nunca había extrañado tanto a una persona, ni siquiera a sus padres. Con Levi todo se sentía bien y correcto, los sueños extraños continuaron presentándose en las noches pero ya no con demasiada frecuencia. Todavía permanecía esa sensación hueca en su pecho, no obstante, dejó de expandirse por su cuerpo.

Ahora tenía 12 años, la edad alteró su percepción del mundo y de sus relaciones interpersonales. En un inicio consideró que se relación con Levi era una amistad muy especial pero últimamente empezó a replantearse eso, y descubrió que ella no conocía la naturaleza exacta de su relación, era incapaz de darle un nombre, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no era una relación común. Ambos eran incapaces de mantener largas y floridas conversaciones, en su lugar, ambos solían estar en silencio durante horas, pero ella hace mucho que dejó de quejarse por eso ya que por fin había comprendido el verdadero valor del silencio. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viéndolo, no sabía demasiado sobre él, conocía su nombre y su domicilio, también vislumbró algunos retazos de su extraña personalidad pero nada más, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, estaba más que satisfecha con su compañía.

Sin embargo, la invisible distancia que los separaba por la falta de conocimiento era superada fácilmente por la edad que tenía su relación, casi tres años, este hecho dio paso a cierta confianza, Levi empezó a darse algunas libertades frente a ella pero, aun así, todavía actuaba como si no le importara su presencia. Una de esas libertades era fumar, cuando él lo hacía, Mikasa solía mirarlo con mucha atención, como si estuviera hipnotizada, el humo que bailaba en el aire era un espectáculo atípico para sus ojos pues nunca vio a alguien fumar, era toda una novedad para ella.

Durante una de esas ocasiones, la fascinación de la niña, que ya era casi una adolescente, llegó a su punto máximo. Levi se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de la sala de estar, con las piernas cruzadas y el cigarrillo humeante sujeto entre su dedo índice y su dedo mayor, a los ojos de Mikasa, se veía muy adulto de esa manera, por ello, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Levi, debido a la incapacidad que Mikasa tenía para disimular, notó su persistente mirada sobre él, entonces, sin vacilar, extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole su cigarrillo humeante.

Mikasa miró el objeto, primero con aprehensión luego con curiosidad, sabe muy bien que no debería aceptarlo pero si Levi es quien fuma, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? Al menos, él parecía disfrutarlo; entonces, sus ojos grises brillaron, con decisión, y tomó el cigarrillo, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. Entonces, se dio cuenta de un hecho importante, esta cosa había estado en la boca de Levi, si lo fumaba sería como besarlo, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué mierda estás esperando, mocosa? El cigarrillo se está consumiendo —la voz ronca del mayor interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Mikasa inhaló y exhaló, para darse valor, finalmente metió el cigarrillo a su boca.

—Aspira —Levi la miraba con el mismo semblante aburrido de siempre pero una pizca de diversión se podía ver en su mirada.

La menor asintió y aspiró con torpeza pero, sin querer, se llevó demasiado humo a la boca, lo que provocó que tosiera violentamente. Avergonzada, devolvió el cigarrillo a su dueño, si bien la experiencia fue azarosa no le pareció completamente desagradable.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos bochornosos, Mikasa tiró tímidamente de la camisa del mayor, quien la miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Levi torció su boca, si Mikasa no lo conociera mejor diría que estaba sonriendo.

 **XXI**

 _Cubre la memoria de tu cara con la máscara de la que serás y asusta a la niña que fuiste._

—Flora Alejandra Pizarnik, _Extracción de la piedra de locura_.

Doce años era la edad de la metamorfosis, del cambio, o al menos eso es lo que Mikasa sentía pues a medida que su cuerpo crecía, todo su mundo se transformaba. El mundo era mucho más grande. Y su mentalidad cambió abruptamente, por ende, ella ya no era la misma.

Una resolución firme había tomado forma en su mente de manera repentina. Quería ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Tan fuerte como Levi.

Para lograr ese objetivo, decidió cambiar por completo su rutina diaria, por ello, empezó a trotar todas las mañanas, justo antes de ir a la escuela. No tenía problemas para levantarse más temprano y sus padres, por razones desconocidas para ella, estaban encantados con su decisión.

Aquel ejercicio le sentó muy bien a su cuerpo y mente, adoraba la fresca brisa matutina y sintió que su resistencia mejoraba considerablemente. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fortalecía.

Tiempo después, Mikasa empezó a hacer abdominales. Se tumbaba en el piso alfombrado de su habitación y, con las piernas flexionadas, acercaba su pecho a las rodillas. Era agotador pero, al mismo tiempo, satisfactorio. Podía sentir una nueva clase de poder recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que se ejercitaba. Una seguridad acogedora.

Quería dejar de ser débil. Si se volvía fuerte, cuando cualquier persona quisiera intentar dañarla de nuevo, estaría más que preparada. Ya no actuaría por puro instinto y podría enfrentar lo que sea, con la cabeza fría. El miedo no la controlaría de nuevo.

En el proceso de fortalecerse, Mikasa tomó otra decisión importante, no le diría a Levi sobre su resolución porque quería sorprenderlo. Deseaba que él descubriera por sí solo lo fuerte que ella se había vuelto.

 **XXII**

 _Pues he jurado que eres justo, y te he imaginado brillante,_

 _cuando eres oscuro como el infierno, negro como la noche._

—William Shakespeare, "Soneto 147".

El trabajo de Levi siempre representó un profundo misterio para Mikasa, lo vislumbraba un poco por una palabra específica que el hombre mencionó la brutal tarde en que lo conoció: "objetivo".

Esa simple palabra todavía resonaba en su mente pero el contexto en que lo dijo era algo que había olvidado. No podía otorgarle un sentido apropiado, sin embargo, sospechaba que estaba muy relacionada con el trabajo de Levi. Los únicos recuerdos nítidos que pudo rescatar de aquel día eran el olor oxidado de la sangre y lo cálido que era el cuerpo de Levi.

En un inicio, ignoró esa cuestión pues lo único que quería en esos momentos era la compañía de Levi, todo lo demás quedaba en segundo plano. Pero las ansias de conocerlo se incrementaron con el paso del tiempo, de repente, la compañía no era suficiente, ella quería conocerlo más. Saber a qué se dedica era sólo un paso para adentrarse en su alma.

Una tarde nublada y sombría, muy similar a _ese_ día, Mikasa por fin se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿A qué te dedicas?

La pregunta flotó en el aire durante unos tortuosos segundos.

Levi la miró de reojo y luego su mirada se posó en la enorme ventana frente a ellos. Mikasa se removió en su asiento, preocupada, ¿fue demasiado lejos?

—Soy un asesino a sueldo.

La menor levantó la cabeza, una desagradable pesadez aplastó su pecho. De alguna manera, esa respuesta no la tomó tan de sorpresa, en el fondo, sabía que el trabajo de Levi no era uno convencional, como el de sus padres. Pero no imaginó que fuera tan… inusual. Para ser honesta, no sabía qué sentir o pensar. Él era un asesino. Pero ella no tenía moral para juzgarlo pues sus manos también estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Hago varios trabajos para cerdos que no quieren ensuciar sus apestosas manos con sangre —continuó, casi ensimismado, mientras ignoraba el silencio de la niña—he matado a tanta gente que perdí la cuenta.

—¿Has matado a niños? —preguntó Mikasa con voz inexpresiva.

—No asesino a mujeres y niños.

Un alivio profundo recorrió el cuerpo de la menor al escuchar eso pero se puso rígida cuando Levi volvió a hablar.

—Ser asesino a sueldo en teoría suena simple ¿sabes? Llego, hago el trabajo y me voy. Parece una rutina, el problema es que uno nunca se acostumbra a eso —sus puños se apretaron— las personas, antes de morir, muestran expresiones distintas, a veces son de odio puro, otras veces son de miedo desamparado, nunca son iguales, cuando cierro los ojos todavía puedo verlas. Pero, ya sabes, el trabajo es trabajo.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y en su mente vio la imagen del hombre al que asesinó, su rostro estaba deformado por una mueca que mostraba ira y miedo mientras su boca escupía sangre. Un temblor desagradable recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¿Cómo matas? —La menor lo miró a los ojos.

—Uso una calibre 45… un tiro en la cabeza es suficiente. Rápido e indoloro.

Mikasa en ese momento recordó haber visto en el periódico una noticia sobre una serie de asesinatos sin resolver, en las escenas del crimen no había ninguna pista y los testigos eran inexistentes. Todas las víctimas, que pertenecían a distintas clases sociales, murieron por un tiro en la cabeza, ¿Levi lo hizo? Entonces, una nueva preocupación surgió en su mente.

—¿Utilizar siempre el mismo tipo de arma en todos tus trabajos no hace que sea más fácil capturarte?

—Dejar una firma en mis "objetivos" crea un patrón que pueden leer quienes están familiarizados con mis servicios, eso aumenta mi reputación y puedo cobrar más. La puta policía nunca podrá hacer las conexiones porque mis trabajos son limpios, no cometo errores ni dejo cabos sueltos. Llevo décadas haciéndolo y nunca me han atrapado.

Esa última declaración hizo que Mikasa se preguntara qué edad realmente tenía Levi, parecía joven pero al mismo tiempo no, todas sus palabras y acciones reflejaban una sabiduría que sólo podría nacer a partir de la experiencia. Levi notó que la niña todavía mantenía una mueca preocupada, entonces continuó con su explicación:

—Los hombres que buscan mercenarios suelen contratar a personas de afuera, es mucho más seguro traer a alguien de otra ciudad, eso garantiza que no tenga ninguna relación con la víctima.

Aquella información llamó la atención de Mikasa.

—¿No eres de aquí?

—No es seguro quedarse en un solo lugar.

—¿Te marcharás pronto? —el pánico floreció en el pecho de Mikasa, no quería por nada del mundo que él se marche de su vida.

—En teoría debería haberme largado de la ciudad hace mucho tiempo pero una cosa me mantiene atado a la ciudad.

El corazón de Mikasa saltó ante esa declaración.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todavía tengo algunos trabajos pendientes, el negocio es bueno aquí —respondió con su típico tono aburrido.

—Ah —la menor trató de no sonar demasiado decepcionada, entonces se puso a juguetear distraídamente con un mechón de su caballera negra. Entonces, Levi la miró a los ojos.

—Tú eres una persona realmente interesante —declaró con un tono suave que nunca usó con ella.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se sonrojaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 **XXIII**

 _Hay una zona de la conciencia que se toca con el sueño, o con mundos parecidos al sueño._

—Óscar Cerruto, _Cerco de penumbras_.

El sol se estaba escondiendo entre los rascacielos grises, en cuestión de minutos la densa oscuridad cubrirá la ciudad. Los rayos solares se extinguían lentamente de la habitación en la que dos figuras, una más alta, la otra más pequeña, se encontraban ociosamente acomodados.

—Mocosa, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —Levi la miró con algo de molestia.

Mikasa se sonrojó y jugueteó con sus manos. En realidad, sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, así que su casa se encontraría vacía toda la noche. Para ser honesta, le aterraba la idea de estar sola en ese enorme lugar.

—Mis padres no están en casa —ella farfulló mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con las mangas de su suéter.

El silencio llenó la habitación por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —Levi la miró con incredulidad, sin embargo, su voz permanecía impasible.

Ella asintió.

—Joder —es lo único que atinó a decir.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Mikasa, en el lenguaje de Levi eso era un rotundo sí. Afirmar que estaba contenta era minimizar el agradable revoloteo que agitaba su pecho y la hacía sentir cálida. En su corazón no había espacio para los sentimientos de incomodidad y miedo que una niña cualquiera sentiría por dormir en la casa de un hombre ajeno a su familia. Para ella, Levi no era ningún extraño, quedarse junto a él le parecía tan natural como respirar.

—Sígueme —él dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, Mikasa se apresuró a seguirlo, sus pequeños pies hacían crujir la prístina madera del suelo. Levi abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, aquella acción era una silenciosa invitación.

Mikasa entró al dormitorio sin vacilar y, con soltura, se quitó el abrigo de lana que llevaba puesto, la prenda cayó al suelo sin gracia alguna, pero, sorprendentemente, Levi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Entonces, ella se metió a la cama, a pesar de que era muy temprano para irse a dormir. Su cuerpo se hundió agradablemente en el colchón. En cuanto su cabeza golpeó la almohada, un aroma agradable inundó sus fosas nasales, olía a jabón verde.

Desde su posición, Mikasa vio cómo Levi se ponía una chaqueta negra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —él respondió con indiferencia.

—No quiero dormir sola.

—Regresaré pronto —Levi dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Entonces, la habitación se hundió en un silencio absoluto pero Mikasa no tenía miedo, confiaba en las palabras de Levi. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y el adormecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella ya no estaba en la habitación. Se encontraba parada en medio de un espacio vacío, inmenso y azul, muy azul, a tal punto que prácticamente no podía distinguir el suelo del cielo. Intrigada por el nuevo entorno, Mikasa empezó a caminar y de inmediato se dio cuenta de la que la gravedad funcionaba de distinta manera en ese lugar pues sus pies desnudos tardaban más tiempo en dar cada paso. Sonrió ligeramente, era agradable esa sensación de ligereza que palpitaba en su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía.

Caminó y caminó, sin ningún rumbo fijo, sumida en el insustancial ambiente, de lo único que estaba vagamente consciente era de la frialdad del piso. De repente, algo crujió bajo sus pies, entonces, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, la imagen de su propio reflejo inundó sus pupilas, ¿estaba caminando sobre un espejo gigante?

Un sonido proveniente del cielo interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, se parecía al susurro que hacen las delicadas telas cuando el viento las acaricia. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud y vio cientos de mariposas volando encima de su cabeza, las escamas de sus alas poseían una coloración rojiza intensa, desde abajo, parecían diminutas gotas de sangre que manchaban la pureza del cielo azul. Mientras su mente estaba distraída por aquel extraño espectáculo, el piso bajo sus pies se quebró y su cuerpo se hundió lentamente en agua helada, el frío se sentía como cuchillas que aguijoneaban su piel. En ningún momento, Mikasa apartó la mirada de las mariposas que surcaban el cielo, ni siquiera la frialdad del agua fue capaz de distraerla. Cuando su cuerpo se sumergió por completo, ella se dio cuenta de que el agua era cristalina, lo suficiente para seguir viendo las formas borrosas de las mariposas rojas flotar en el cielo. De repente, unas manos callosas envolvieron delicadamente la piel desnuda de su torso. Las manos eran cálidas. Ella sonrió, el tacto se sentía demasiado bien.

Mikasa abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Levi sentado en el gran sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama

—¿Dormiste ahí? —ella preguntó mientras frotaba su ojo derecho con el puño de su mano izquierda.

—Es más cómodo —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella. El rojo escarlata del amanecer atenuaba su silueta. De esa manera, parecía un fantasma.

Mikasa vio, completamente absorta, cómo Levi se inclinó sobre ella mientras, con una mano, acariciaba levemente su mejilla derecha.

—¿Has soñado conmigo? —él susurró contra su oído.

 **XXIV**

 _Quiero un vestido que tenga el color del sufrimiento._

—Rachilde, _La Marquesa de Sade_.

El baño estaba en penumbras pero a Mikasa no le importaba, ni un poco. Veía lo suficiente y con eso bastaba. Entre sus delicadas manos había una hoja de afeitar que le robó a su padre. Estaba muy fría al tacto.

Con mucho cuidado, apoyó su espalda en la pared de baldosas y se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente hasta que sus nalgas hicieron contacto con el suelo. Desde esa posición, su atención se centró en la hoja de afeitar. Sin dudarlo, presionó la fría hoja sobra la suave piel de su brazo desnudo. Delicados hilos de sangre emergieron de su piel.

Mikasa siseó de dolor y, de inmediato, lanzó la hoja de afeitar al suelo. Olas de dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Cubrió su herida con un pañuelo blanco. La tela se tiñó de rojo.

—Si el roce de una simple hoja de afeitar puede causar tanto dolor, no me imagino el dolor que puede causar un cuchillo —murmuró al aire, extrañamente su voz sonaba satisfecha.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared del baño. Ahora por fin se hacía una idea del daño que causó en ese hombre malvado. Con este nuevo conocimiento, podía afirmar que no se arrepentía de haberlo matado a puñaladas.

 **XXV**

 _Sabemos tan poco el uno del otro. Abrazamos una sombra y amamos un sueño._

—Hjalmar Emil Fredrik Söderberg, _Doctor Glas_.

Mikasa hundió su rostro en el hombro tibio de Levi mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, ansiosa de sentirlo. Él no se quejó en ningún momento, a pesar de que solía decir que odiaba el contacto físico.

—Te quiero mucho —ella susurró contra su camisa inmaculada.

—No me conoces —Levi declaró mientras acariciaba con suavidad su espalda.

—Lo sé pero, aun así, te quiero.

—Ah —es lo único que él atinó a decir, algo conmocionado.

Mikasa abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el cuello de Levi, su piel era muy pálida, parecía que el sol nunca hubiese besado aquella piel. Aquella palidez podría parecer extraña para cualquier otra persona pero para ella era… hermoso, como una característica exclusiva de él. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué tenía la piel así. Sin embargo, la duda murió de inmediato. Para ser honesta consigo misma, a Mikasa dejó de interesarle todas las cosas que Levi escondía porque, según su experiencia, tarde o temprano terminará descubriéndolas y aceptándolas, incluso si son aterradoras. La paciencia era una virtud.

 **XXVI**

 _Has corrompido mi imaginación y has inflamado mi sangre._

—Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, _La Venus de las pieles_.

Mikasa sentía mucho calor, demasiado. Se preguntó si el agua de la ducha estaba demasiado caliente o, tal vez, el calor provenía de las profundidades de su misma carne. No importaba el origen. Todo su ser estaba ardiendo.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra las frías baldosas de la pared. Soltó un suspiro de placer cuando su piel entró en contacto con la superficie húmeda. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo el vapor se acumulaba contra la mampara de cristal. Era la primera vez que se duchaba en una casa ajena, toda la situación era completamente nueva para ella, debido a eso, el nerviosismo estaba calando sus huesos.

Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa no estaría en esta situación. Por un tonto accidente, manchó su camisa con té, en ese mismo instante, Levi casi pierde la cordura como si una ley sagrada hubiese sido vilmente profanada. Él la arrastró al baño mientras exigía que limpiara su cuerpo manchado antes de que atraiga a las moscas.

Cuando Mikasa entró a este baño por primera vez, era sólo era una niña asustada pero ahora era, casi, una jovencita, mucho más consciente del entorno en el que se encontraba. Sus manos níveas se dedicaron a frotar su cabellera negra cubierta de espuma, mientras lo hacía una extraña sensación de orgullo se apoderó de ella, estaba usando el champú de Levi, ahora una parte de él la acompañaría durante todo el día. Una parte que olía a mentol y té verde.

Mikasa contuvo el aliento, se dio cuenta de algo importante, ahora mismo se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde el desnudo y mojado cuerpo de Levi solía estar. Esa sola imagen mental la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que apoyar sus manos en la pared para poder estabilizar a su conmocionado cuerpo. Soltó un gruñido, todo era culpa de Levi, si tan solo no tuviera un cuerpo tan agradable a la vista, no estaría pensando en esa clase de indecencias. Un momento… ¿desde cuándo se estaba fijando en la clase de cuerpo que él tenía?

Aturdida y un poco asustada, bajó la temperatura del agua, con la esperanza de que la frialdad calmara sus pensamientos tórridos. El hecho de que todo el baño fuera de color blanco la hizo sentir peor, como si sus pensamientos sucios pudiesen manchar la pureza del lugar.

 **XXVII**

 _Está en la naturaleza del ser humano buscar una justificación para sus acciones._

—Aleksandr Isáyevich Solzhenitsyn, _Archipiélago Gulag: 1918-1956, ensayo de investigación literaria_.

La madre de Mikasa apretó sus manos contra la fina tela de su falda, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si quisiera decir algo pero al instante se arrepintiera de ello.

Su esposo notó su inquietud, entonces, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y cubrió las manos de su mujer con las suyas.

—¿Te molesta algo?

—¿Tú crees que estamos descuidando a Mikasa?

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Los dos trabajamos duro para darle una vida mejor, lo sabes muy bien.

—Podríamos contratar a una niñera para que no se sienta sola —ella sugirió.

—Mikasa es muy arisca con gente que no conoce.

—Eso es cierto… quizás yo podría quedarme con ella en las tardes.

—Querida, si haces eso tu negocio podría entrar en quiebra

Entonces, la madre recordó cuanto esfuerzo invirtió para que su taller textil saliera adelante. Con tanta competencia, no podía quitarle la mirada ni un segundo. Tenía que trabajar mucho si quería que su negocio funcione.

—Me preocupa dejarla sola.

—Nuestra hija sabe cuidarse sola. Trabajamos duro sólo por ella, recuérdalo siempre.

La mujer sonrió, su esposo siempre tenía razón.

 **XXVIII**

 _Usted ha borrado ese pasado más completamente que todas las cegadoras luces de Montecarlo._

—Daphne du Maurier, _Rebeca_.

Poco a poco, el paisaje citadino se fue llenando de luces artificiales, cuyo único propósito era combatir la oscuridad de la noche. Ver a los edificios repletos de pequeños puntos de luz era reconfortante para Mikasa, los humanos siempre lograban desarrollar maneras efectivas de combatir sus mayores temores, después de todo.

Lo único bueno que tenía su habitación era la excelente vista que su ventana ofrecía. Podía ver, con claridad, casi todos los rascacielos del centro de la ciudad, apretujados entre sí, parecían enormes agujas de cemento.

La brisa nocturna removía suavemente su cabellera negra. Con un suspiro, se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana sin despegar la mirada del paisaje brillante.

Mikasa aprendió a apreciar los momentos que pasaba en soledad, era una buena manera de mantener en orden sus pensamientos. La ausencia de sus padres ya no le causaba ni un poco de tristeza, para ella sólo era una pieza más de su vida.

Levi siempre decía que el hombre era solitario por naturaleza: nace solo y muere solo. A pesar de que tiene compañía a lo largo de su vida, técnicamente mantiene una existencia solitaria. Aquellas palabras impactaron a Mikasa, por la verdad que residía en ellas.

Después de pensarlo cuidadosamente, llegó a una poderosa conclusión: ella siempre tuvo que enfrentar todos sus conflictos en solitario, sus padres la apoyaban económicamente, eso era cierto, pero no se esforzaban por saber cómo era su vida en el mundo exterior, fuera de su dominio paterno. Por suerte, Levi le enseñó las ventajas que tenía la soledad. En vez de perder el tiempo lamentándose, Mikasa aprovechó sus tiempos en solitario para aprender más de sí misma, porque, finalmente, era ella quien tendría que pelear sus batallas, no sus padres.

 **XXIX**

 _La voz del mar es seductora, incansable, susurrante, clamorosa, murmuradora; invita al alma a que se pierda en abismos de soledad._

—Kate Chopin, _El despertar_.

El cielo tenía un color azul intenso, sin ningún rastro de nubes, un hecho inusual pues era pleno invierno. A Mikasa le agradaba eso debido a que lo consideraba un descanso agradable para su vista pues ya estaba aburrida de los deprimentes colores grises que el cielo solía mostrar en esa época del año.

La inmensidad azul despertó en ella un recuerdo agradable que resguardaba en su memoria.

—¿Conoces el mar? —Mikasa apartó su mirada de la ventana y se concentró en Levi, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

—Sí —él respondió con indiferencia.

—Es muy bonito ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. El mar es sólo kilómetros y kilómetros de agua salada, no tiene nada de emocionante.

—El mar es mucho más que eso, es muy viejo, tiene milenios de existencia ¿Te imaginas qué clase de secretos tendrá encerrado? —ella lo miró ligeramente emocionada.

—Dudo mucho que el mar nos cuente sus "secretos" —Levi comentó con aburrimiento.

—Clara que puede, sólo hay que saber escucharlo.

—No creo poder escucharlo, mis prejuicios se interpondrían.

—¿Prejuicios?

—No me agrada el mar, me hace sentir vacío.

—A mí me gusta mucho, a pesar de tener, a primera vista, una apariencia monótona, tiene tanta vida y belleza encerradas en su seno.

—Tonterías, no es más que un patético recordatorio de lo insignificante que es nuestra existencia.

—¿El mar te hace sentir más pequeño que lo usual? —Mikasa sonrió.

—No pienso discutir con una chiquilla —Levi terminó la conversación.

Ella se limitó a concentrar su mirada en la ventana. No pasó por alto la ironía del asunto. A Levi no le gustaba el mar pero sus ojos tenían su color… y su profundidad.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Y eso es todo. Me costó mucho escribirlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Un saludo especial a Valkyria-Paradox, ¡gracias por tus hermosas palabras!**


	4. Manos sucias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc, menores de edad involucrados en situaciones inadecuadas, violencia, muerte y muchas otras cosas desagradables de la sociedad.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia está dividida en fragmentos pero sigue una línea temporal.

* * *

 **XXX**

 _Nuevamente comienza la espera ridícula y terrible, en la que no sabemos qué objeto mover, qué gesto repetir, qué hacer para que lo que estamos esperando ocurra._

—André Breton, _Nadja_.

Los labios de Levi eran delgados y ligeramente pálidos, a Mikasa le gustaba mirarlos con la misma atención que un crítico de arte dedicaría a un exquisito cuadro. Se acercó un poco más, aprovechando la distracción de Levi, quien se encontraba sumergido en la lectura de un libro.

Eran los labios más bonitos del mundo. Nunca los había visto tan de cerca, esa cercanía despertó en ella un anhelo que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad. Porque, en esos momentos, no se conformaba con observarlos, quería tocarlos, saber su textura… su sabor. Ella quería besarlos, como los besos de las novelas que solía ver su madre, llenos de ese "algo" especial que hacía estremecer el cuerpo de las actrices.

Con movimientos lentos, se acercó hasta que prácticamente podía sentir la respiración cálida de Levi acariciar su rostro. En ese instante, él se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, como si leyera sus intenciones a la perfección, sin apartar la mirada de su libro. Mikasa bufó, desanimada, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que una oportunidad así se presente de nuevo? Levi nunca bajaba la guardia.

 **XXXI**

 _No he visto monstruosidad y milagro más evidentes en el mundo que yo mismo._

—Michel Eyquem de Montaigne, _Los ensayos_.

Muchos cambios sucedieron en la vida de Mikasa a medida que su cuerpo crecía. A pesar de su temor a los cambios en general, estos en particular no le parecieron completamente negativos.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se transformó por completo, su rostro perdió la redondez infantil que lo caracterizaba, entonces sus rasgos faciales se afinaron, esto, sumado a su seriedad usual, le dio un aire más maduro y atractivo a su apariencia. Sus senos crecieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño regular, ni grandes ni pequeño, y sus caderas se volvieron más prominentes y curveas.

Gracias a las actividades deportivas (artes marciales y carreras de velocidad) que practicaba en la escuela, sus muslos, brazos y abdomen se tonificaron. Su gusto por las actividades físicas surgió cuando, en una ocasión, Levi le sugirió, casi a la ligera, practicar algún deporte, en parte para fortalecerse físicamente, en parte para endurecer su mente, de esa manera podría defenderse de cualquier atacante que se cruce por su camino. Ella se tomó muy en serio aquella sugerencia, que secretamente la ponía muy feliz porque mostraba, de manera implícita, que Levi se preocupaba por ella.

Para Mikasa, sin duda alguna, el mejor de todos los cambios fue el aumento de su estatura, creció muchos centímetros, volviéndose más alta que Levi. Cada que vez que ella mencionaba ese detalle, con tono jocoso, él le dirigía una mirada plana y susurraba "mocosa insolente".

Lo cierto es que Mikasa, con 14 años, tenía el cuerpo bastante desarrollado, esto la convirtió en una muchacha muy popular para el público masculino en su salón de clases. Ella odiaba esa atención porque los mismos niños que la ignoraron en su niñez ahora luchaban por llamar su atención, realmente ellos sólo estaban interesados en su cuerpo. Sentía mucho asco.

Los cambios físicos no son las únicas transformaciones que sufrió Mikasa mientras crecía. Su propia percepción sobre Levi cambió abruptamente. Durante sus visitas diarias, poco a poco, ella empezó a prestar más atención a su físico. Notó que Levi tenía un cuerpo musculoso, sus ojos eran de un color azul atrapante y sus ojeras habituales le daban un plus extraño pero atrayente a su apariencia. Estos nuevos descubrimientos alteraron su manera de tratarlo, el cuerpo se le estremecía cada vez que escuchaba su ronca voz, sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, en algunas ocasiones hasta tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con él.

En el inicio de su relación Mikasa era feliz sólo con la presencia de Levi pero últimamente ansiaba más, quería tocarlo, sentir su calor corporal todo el tiempo. Por eso, bajo cualquier pretexto, solía apoyar la cabeza en su hombro o directamente abrazarlo, aquellos gestos ya no estaban cargados de inocencia infantil, él nunca los rechazaba.

 **XXXII**

 _No sabía nada, y me empecinaba en creer que el tiempo de los milagros crueles aún no había terminado._

—Stanisław Herman Lem, _Solaris_.

Mikasa observó con atención el líquido color ámbar moverse grácilmente en la copa que sostenía Levi. Entonces, dio una larga bocanada de humo y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá con despreocupación. El humo del cigarrillo en su mano oscilaba con brío mientras se movía.

—¿Qué bebes?

—Whisky.

La menor levantó una ceja era la primera vez que él bebía alcohol frente a ella. Intrigante.

—Un trabajo difícil —él respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

Mikasa trató de no parecer sorprendida o molesta, él definitivamente tenía el poder de leer su mente, era un poco fastidioso. Aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo distraídamente, amaba fumar pero sólo de los cigarrillos de Levi, a pesar de que él era un poco reacio a dárselos pues argumentaba que eran demasiado caros como para desperdiciarlos en una mocosa como ella. La menor sonrió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento.

Levi tomó de un solo trago todo el whisky.

Mikasa lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Quieres emborracharte rápido?

—No me emborracho —respondió mientras llenaba de nuevo su copa con la bebida alcohólica, antes de que pudiera acercarla a sus labios el brazo de Mikasa lo detuvo.

—Quiero probar —no se trataba de una pregunta, era casi una orden.

Levi la miró sin ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro aunque todavía estaba presente en sus ojos azules su típico aburrimiento.

—¿Por qué?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros mientras aplastaba su cigarrillo contra el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Curiosidad.

—Tch, te advierto que no pienso cuidar a una adolescente borracha.

—Tranquilo, enano, sólo será un sorbo —ante ese apelativo el rostro de Levi se crispó.

—Eres una insolente.

—Aprendí del mejor —la menor sonrió de lado.

Levi rodó los ojos mientras le entregaba la copa. Sin ninguna vacilación, Mikasa bebió de un solo sorbo toda la bebida, ante la mirada desconcertada del mayor.

Entonces, la muchacha tosió con violencia, la garganta le ardía, el whisky realmente era picante, con las manos temblorosas, devolvió la copa, vacía, a su dueño original.

—Estúpida —Levi la miró con un brillo en sus ojos que era una mezcla entre enojo y diversión.

Mikasa movió su cabeza para confrontarlo pero el movimiento repentino causó que un desagradable mareo sacudiera su cabeza.

—Mierda —murmuró mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Cálmate, sólo empeorará más si te mueves mucho.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Mikasa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Levi, en busca de alivio.

—Apártate, no quiero que me vomites encima —Levi movió sus hombros ligeramente.

—No quiero —Mikasa se apoyó firmemente contra él, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos, en un abrazo fuerte y apretado.

—Tch, mocosa de mierda —Levi siseó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por el contacto físico.

—Qué bien hueles, Levi —dijo Mikasa en voz baja, casi para sí misma.

—Déjà vu —susurró el mayor.

Entonces, Mikasa, sin romper el abrazo, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, si era por el alcohol o por la vergüenza, era desconocido.

El espacio entre sus rostros casi no existía.

—Te quiero mucho, eres la única cosa buena en esta apestosa ciudad —la muchacha declaró con un tono solemne.

—Estás ebria —Levi trató de apartar su rostro, quería recuperar un poco de su espacio personal.

Mikasa soltó una pequeña risita y luego lo besó, apretando los labios torpemente sobre los del mayor. Fue un beso rápido, duró sólo un segundo. Satisfecha consigo misma, la muchacha volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi, quien se encontraba estupefacto, y se durmió de inmediato.

 **XXXIII**

 _Sensaciones dulces,_

 _en la sangre y en el corazón._

—William Wordsworth, _Líneas compuestas unas pocas millas sobre la Abadía de Tintern_.

Levi no mencionó el beso cuando Mikasa despertó (ni en sus siguientes visitas), como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Además, no cambió su trato hacia ella, todo permanecía igual, al menos desde su lado.

Mikasa era otra historia. A pesar de que la bruma del alcohol cubrió su mente durante todo el suceso todavía podía recordar a la perfección cómo se sentían los labios de Levi.

Tenían una textura un poco áspera pero no era algo que consideraba desagradable, en cambio, esa característica otorgaba una nueva dimensión a la experiencia, convirtiéndola en un baile de sensaciones. Además, poseían un sabor muy particular, que se podía considerar como una completa paradoja, porque oscilaba entre el gusto tosco del whisky y la elegancia suave del té. Ese sabor describía a la perfección la personalidad de Levi, él era grosero con ella pero al mismo tiempo nunca la apartó de su vida, aguantó pacientemente todos sus miedos y tonterías. Por eso, Levi era, de alguna manera, su medicina, un elemento infaltable en su vida.

Su primer beso.

Por todo esto, besarlo era una experiencia difícil de olvidar, nunca podría hacerlo. El estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando besó aquellos labios era la sensación más agradable y liberadora que experimentó en toda su vida, no se limitó al plano físico, era algo que estremeció a su alma. Jamás había besado a alguien antes, así que no podía hacer comparaciones, pero para ella fue el mejor beso del mundo. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era repetir esa experiencia. Tantas veces como le fuera posible.

 **XXXIV**

 _Qué triste es el mundo, tan hermoso y tan absurdo…_

—Irène Lvivma Némirovsky, _Suite francesa_.

El amanecer, sin duda alguna, se había convertido en el momento favorito de Mikasa. Las calles se encontraban casi desiertas, el clima era fresco y el cielo se convertía en un auténtico claroscuro. Durante esos instantes fugaces, la ciudad parecía ligeramente agradable a sus ojos.

Mikasa aceleró el ritmo de su trote, mientras avanzaba veía a las calles despertar con lentitud. Las puertas de las casas se abrían para revelar las figuras cansadas de estudiantes y trabajadores.

Mientras trotaba la brisa matutina acariciaba su rostro. De repente, un desagradable y pútrido olor penetró su nariz, entonces se detuvo de inmediato. Buscó con la mirada el origen de esa peste hasta que lo encontró… un hombre estaba durmiendo en la superficie sucia y dura de la acera, tenía por manta una gruesa tela polvorienta y una suave sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro mugriento. Mikasa parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por aquella imagen, el hombre vivía miserablemente ¿por qué se veía tan dichoso? Aquello contrastaba mucho con los semblantes malhumorados de los oficinistas que solía ver al caminar por la ciudad, ellos tenían un techo para dormir pero aun así se veían infelices. En cambio, el vagabundo dormía tranquilamente, en medio de la calle, ajeno a todos los problemas mundanos.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los sonrosados labios de Mikasa, entonces, con renovada energía, siguió su camino.

 **XXXV**

 _El hambre puede explicar muchos actos. Podría decirse que todas las vilezas son cometidas para satisfacer el hambre._

—Maksim Gorki, _Los enemigos_.

La calle estaba completamente vacía, ni un alma en pena vagaba por allí, Mikasa escondió su rostro con la bufanda en un esfuerzo por protegerse de la brisa helada que rasguñaba sin piedad su piel. El sol se había escondido hace mucho y una densa oscuridad cubría el cielo, las luces citadinas luchaban por mantenerla a raya con su brillo artificial. Era una ruta diferente a la usual, Levi le recomendó alternar caminos cada vez que lo iba a visitar; como siempre, ella siguió su consejo.

Mikasa caminaba con indiferencia a través de la silenciosa calle, su visita a Levi duró más de lo usual pero sus padres no notarían su tardanza pues ambos estaban fuera de la ciudad. Ella detuvo sus pasos, entonces hurgó su mochila en busca de algo, luego de unos segundos, con un cuidado extremo, sacó un cuchillo, un regalo otorgado por Levi años atrás, sonrió un poco, una sensación de seguridad recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus dedos acariciaron la hoja fría.

—Una belleza como tú no debería jugar con un arma tan peligrosa —una voz gangosa habló.

Mikasa levantó lentamente la mirada, frente a ella se encontraban parados un trío de muchachos con sonrisas estúpidas torciéndoles los labios. Los ojos de esos chicos portaban la misma lascivia que vio en el hombre malo al que ella asesinó tiempo atrás. Por puro instinto, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras estudiaba su entorno, a su izquierda había un extenso terreno baldío repleto de hierbas altas y basura, a su derecha se erigían unos condominios de aspecto abandonado, ambos lugares parecían peligrosos. Escapar era una opción riesgosa, además, no sabía si esos tipos tenían armas de fuego o si habían más de su clase escondidos por los alrededores.

Retrocedió un poco más, necesitaba mantener distancia con ellos. Al verla en movimiento, los chicos empezaron a rodearla, a medida que se acercaban, Mikasa pudo ver cómo miraban su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al cuchillo de Levi mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Una vez, Levi le dijo que era poco probable que recibiera ayuda si se involucraba en una situación peligrosa con criminales, la gente no solía interferir por temor a meterse en problemas, en especial en un barrio tan desolado. Estaba sola.

El aparente líder de la pandilla, un muchacho gordo que tenía el pelo rubio y grasiento, fue el que se acercó más a ella.

—Chicos, parece que tendremos un poco de diversión esta noche —sus acompañantes se rieron como hienas.

Aquellas palabras encendieron su ira, Mikasa arrugó la nariz y, en un movimiento sorpresivo, pateó la espinilla de la pierna izquierda de su agresor, con tanta fuerza que lo sintió crujir. El muchacho aulló de dolor mientras caía de espaldas, como un tronco, su cabeza rebotó contra el cemento.

El par de hombres observó, completamente perplejos, cómo su líder yacía en el suelo; lo peor de todo era que no sabían si estaba muerto o sólo inconsciente.

—¡Zorra! —gritaron ambos mientras arremetían contra ella.

La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de Mikasa, sin pensarlo, le dio un cabezazo al rostro del tipo que tenía más cerca, su frente chocó contra la nariz, quebrándola, al mismo tiempo que clavaba la rodilla en su entrepierna. Mientras el hombre, casi inconsciente por el dolor, caía hacia atrás, Mikasa, sin perder el tiempo, clavó el cuchillo, que todavía llevaba en sus manos, en el costado derecho del otro atacante, quien se encontraba distraído con los eventos anteriores, el metal rápidamente se hundió en la carne, la sensación le era aterradoramente familiar. En un instante ella retrocedió un par de pasos con el cuchillo ensangrentado entre sus manos.

—¡Monstruo! —El hombre se sostenía la herida con ambas manos.

—La historia se repite otra vez —susurró ella con voz monocorde mientras se acercaba a él, entonces, con un movimiento limpio, cortó la garganta del hombre, la sangre empezó a salir copiosamente. El hombre empezó a agitar los brazos con desesperación mientras su vida se extinguía de manera inevitable.

Mikasa observó el cuchillo ensangrentado, la sangre era tal como la recordaba, el mismo color y el mismo olor, no había cambiado ni un poco, unos gemidos lastimeros rompieron su concentración. Apuntó su mirada al suelo, en donde se encontraba, boca abajo, su otra víctima, malherida, su nariz era una masa extraña de carne, todavía estaba aturdida por el impacto del golpe que recibió. Ella suspiró, entonces, se acercó al hombre, jaló sus grasientos cabellos para exponer su cuello y clavó el cuchillo de Levi en su tráquea. Murió rápido.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento con el líder, realmente no sabía si todavía estaba vivo pero era mejor atar los cabos sueltos. Ellos no merecían vivir.

Después, escondió los tres cuerpos entre la hierba alta del terreno baldío. Estaba casi segura que la policía ni se molestaría en investigar el caso, lo más probable es que simplemente atribuirán las muertes a una pelea de bandas o algo así. La policía era una mierda.

Luego de asegurarse de que los cuerpos estuvieran bien escondidos, guardó el cuchillo en su bolso y con un pañuelo se limpió las manos y el rostro, que se encontraban ensangrentados. Por suerte, su ropa no se manchó.

Mikasa siguió su camino.

 **XXXVI**

 _La piedad y la brutalidad pueden coexistir, en el mismo individuo y en el mismo momento, contra toda lógica._

—Primo Levi, _Los hundidos y los salvados_.

Limpiar un cuchillo era un proceso muy metódico, o al menos eso era lo que Mikasa pensaba mientras observaba cómo el agua se deslizaba sobre la superficie metálica de la hoja, deshaciendo los restos de sangre seca. Después de un par de segundos, cerró el grifo y con un pañuelo limpio, secó el cuchillo. Mikasa observó al objeto detalladamente, negó con la cabeza, no estaba limpio, todavía se veía opaco.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar, que se encontraba en penumbras, la televisión encendida era la única fuente de luz. Ella se acomodó en un pequeño sofá, desde ese posición pudo continuar con la limpieza, cubrió la hoja del cuchillo con un lubricante doméstico para deshacerse del óxido restante. Mientras frotaba la hoja con un trapo algo que se mencionó en la televisión llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, en la pantalla pudo ver cómo la policía levantaba los cadáveres de tres hombres. Los reconoció al instante, eran los hombres que asesinó. Estaban envueltos con bolsas negras pero sus rostros eran visibles. Gracias a la buena resolución de la pantalla de televisión, Mikasa pudo apreciar perfectamente la palidez antinatural que presentaban los rostros de aquel infame trío, no había ningún rastro de vida en ellos, sólo había sangre.

La voz monocorde de una reportera acompañaba las imágenes de los policías cargando a los cadáveres:

—Tres cuerpos fueron encontrados al oeste de la ciudad, todos fueron degollados, la policía cree que fueron asesinados durante una pelea entre bandas rivales. Datos extraoficiales señalan que estos hombres eran delincuentes conocidos en la zona que solían aterrorizar a los vecinos.

Al escuchar aquellos detalles una sensación de alivio inundó el pecho de Mikasa, esos hombres realmente eran malvados.

—Nadie los extrañará —se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

En el pasado solía pensar que toda vida humana era valiosa pero Levi le dijo que existían algunas vidas desperdiciadas, en un inicio aquellas palabras la aterrorizaron pero luego se puso a pensar en lo que veía diariamente en los noticieros: asaltos, violaciones, corrupción, etc. En ese momento, entendió las palabras de Levi. Todo tenía sentido. El asesinato, en algunas ocasiones, podía favorecer a la sociedad. De todas maneras, algunos muertos no son llorados profusamente.

Mikasa suspiró, relajada. Estar casi siempre sola en casa tenía sus ventajas, así podía limpiar el cuchillo con tranquilidad, sin miedo a ser descubierta.

Miró el cuchillo, estaba totalmente limpio, su hoja emitía un brillo alegre. Mikasa sonrió con ironía, existía algo que era imposible de limpiar, nada en este mundo podría eliminar las manchas de sangre que existían en sus propios recuerdos.

Hizo a un lado esos oscuros pensamientos y se levantó para dirigirse, de nuevo, a la cocina. Tomó una taza que se encontraba descuidadamente colocada sobre la encimera, la colocó boca abajo y empezó a arrastrar el filo de la hoja del cuchillo sobre la superficie de cerámica. Esto era un truco para afilar que Levi le enseñó hace tiempo, él siempre le decía que era muy importante mantener en buen estado las armas. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrá que usarlas, ¿verdad?

 **XXXVII**

 _Nada es tan inútil como las palabras._

—Halldór Kiljan Laxness _, Bajo el glaciar._

El día después de los asesinatos, Mikasa se encontraba muy impaciente por visitar a Levi; mantener la actitud taciturna de siempre frente a sus padres y compañeros de clases era agotador, ella estaba ansiosa por quitarse la máscara, quería dejar de fingir. Quería liberar todos los sentimientos que estaban atrapados en su pecho. Por eso, Mikasa salió temprano de su escuela. No podía aguantar más.

En cuanto Levi abrió la puerta, Mikasa lo abrazó sin decir ni una palabra, en cuanto lo hizo un soplo de refrescante alivio penetró su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, Levi la apartó con delicadeza y la condujo a la sala de estar, en donde la obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

Los dos estaban sentados en silencio, Levi le daba la espalda, estaba observando, completamente absorto, el deprimente paisaje urbano que se podía vislumbrar a través de la ventana.

Mikasa inhaló y exhaló suavemente, el aire se sentía más ligero en aquel departamento, por ello, el solo acto de respirar era demasiado relajante para ella; de alguna manera, sentía que sus nervios estaban sedados. Con lentitud, apoyó la cabeza en la espalda dura de Levi, estar apoyada en algo tan firme la llenó de paz absoluta, el olor a sangre y las miradas lascivas de aquellos hombres dejaron de atormentar su mente.

Lágrimas calientes empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Mikasa se mordió los labios para evitar que se le escaparan vergonzosos gemidos, no quería que Levi se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, él no se dio la vuelta en ningún momento.

Mientras estaba apoyada en la firme espalda de Levi, Mikasa estaba segura de que todo estaría bien. Con él, el mundo no era tan feo.

 **XXXVIII**

 _Terrible es la tentación de ser buena._

—Bertolt Brecht, _El círculo de tiza caucasiano_.

El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, era una alerta silenciosa, sus padres pronto estarían en casa. Mikasa movió su cuerpo lentamente hacia la puerta, no quería marcharse pero tampoco quería ser descubierta, Levi era su secreto especial.

Cuando su delicada mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, una voz ronca le ordenó que se detuviera.

Mikasa se dio la vuelta, Levi se encontraba parado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Hasta cuándo planeas visitarme?

Ella lo miró durante varios segundos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Me haces sentir segura —susurró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Levi levantó las cejas, casi parecía sorprendido.

—No sabes la clase de persona que soy, mocosa.

—La gente no me gusta, pero tú eres diferente.

—Yo… soy igual a todos los que te atacaron.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú eres Levi, eso es suficiente para mí —sonrió inocentemente.

Él resopló, no podía entender la manera de pensar de esa chiquilla.

—Ya vete a casa —dijo con suavidad.

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

El departamento se hundió en un triste silencio.

 **XXXIX**

 _Donde quiera que fuere, haga lo que haga, verá siempre esta palabra: asesinato, inmortalmente escrita en la portada de ese inmenso matadero que se llama humanidad._

—Octave Mirbeau, _El jardín de los suplicios_.

Los asientos del autobús eran infames, parecían hechos de piedra, no ofrecían ni un poco de comodidad. Mikasa resopló, el transporte público de esta ciudad era una mierda absoluta. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la ventanilla, observar las calles desde un auto en movimiento era una distracción particularmente efectiva, pues las calles son propensas a mostrar curiosos espectáculos de la vida urbana.

La mirada aburrida de Mikasa se perdió en los peatones que caminaban afanosos por las aceras. De repente, frunció el ceño, algo llamó su atención, era un hombre que apaleaba brutalmente a un perro, no pudo ver detalladamente la escena por el movimiento del autobús pero, a juzgar por los chillidos del animal, parecía que lo lastimaba mucho.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, el autobús se alejó de la escena, una sensación extraña se removió en el pecho de Mikasa, ¿así de cruel se veía ella cuando asesinó a todos esos hombres?

Pero ella mató en defensa propia, no tenía ninguna otra motivación, de hecho, en los momentos en que clavó el cuchillo no sintió nada, ni lástima, ni ira, su mente estaba en blanco, se movía en modo automático, como si fuera otra persona.

Mientras reflexionaba, enormes carteles, pegados a cualquier superficie disponible, que promocionaban nuevas películas, aparecían ante sus ojos. La mayoría mostraba hombres armados hasta los dientes o con un lenguaje corporal amenazador.

—A las personas les gusta ver matanzas —susurró de manera casi imperceptible, había amargura en su voz. La gente podía llegar a ser tan repugnante, por un lado condenaban las matanzas, por otro lado, también disfrutaban ver un buen espectáculo de sangre. Por eso mismo las películas sangrientas suelen ser tan exitosas, si hay más sangre y tripas, mejor para el público.

Repugnante.

Pero tras ese telón sangriento se escondía una pregunta muy importante, ¿Matar o morir? El dilema de la humanidad. El mundo estaba lleno de depredadores y Mikasa estaba segura que más de una persona se enfrentó a esa pregunta porque la civilización humana se componía de matanzas. Pero había algo de lo que Mikasa estaba segura, ella no era una presa.

 **XL**

 _No pude evitarlo. Puedo resistir cualquier cosa, salvo la tentación._

—Oscar Wilde, _El abanico de Lady Windermere_

Mikasa infló las mejillas, frustrada, odiaba la indiferencia que Levi mantenía respecto al beso que ambos compartieron, ¿acaso no significaba nada para él? La muchacha cruzó sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, realmente odiaba esa actitud apática, ganas no le faltaban de golpearlo. Entonces, una idea brillante apareció en su mente.

—Oye, Levi.

El aludido levantó la mirada de las páginas del libro que se encontraba leyendo, era su manera de hacerle saber que estaba escuchando.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y?

—Quiero mi regalo, ahora—los ojos de Mikasa brillaban.

—Tch, ¿y qué quieres que haga? No pienso comprarte nada en estos momentos, mierda insolente.

Mikasa, poco a poco, se acercó a él.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo —susurró mientras se acercaba.

—Olvídalo, lo que me pides es ilegal, eres menor de edad —Levi volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

—No me importa, además tú no eres exactamente un hombre respetuoso de las leyes —la muchacha le quitó el libro de las manos, arrojándolo lejos. Levi la miró, muy molesto.

—Diablos, eres demasiado escandalosa, si te beso ¿me dejarás en paz?

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

Levi tomó las solapas de la chaqueta escolar que la muchacha llevaba y la empujó hacia él, dándole un beso rápido.

—¿Contenta? —Levi todavía mantenía ese semblante inexpresivo pero un, casi, imperceptible rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Quiero un beso de verdad, como en las películas —Mikasa envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Qué clase de películas ves?

—Sólo bésame, enano.

Molesto, Levi se acercó de nuevo para besarla, Mikasa inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, casi gimió cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, los labios de Levi sabían al maldito paraíso. Él sí que sabía besar, sus besos eran tan suaves y lentos que sentía que iba a derretirse en cualquier instante.

De repente, Levi rompió contacto.

—Tus labios están rígidos, relájate —colocó sus manos en las caderas, abrazándola.

Mikasa respiró hondo y volvió a besarlo, después de unos segundos, reunió el valor suficiente para abrir la boca ligeramente, entonces, sintió que Levi frotaba sus dientes delanteros con la lengua, siguiendo un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Las piernas de Mikasa empezaron a temblar, en ese momento el beso se rompió.

—Suficiente —Levi se alejó de ella y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, todavía atontada. Ese, sin duda alguna, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibió en su vida.

* * *

 **Notas finales: A partir de aquí la historia tomará rumbos… menos inocentes y más perversos.**

 **Un saludo especial a Xander The Prince, MirozK, Anon y Valkyria-Paradox, ¡gracias por comentar!**

 **¡Nos vemos el 2019!**


	5. Fervor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc, menores de edad involucrados en situaciones inadecuadas, violencia, muerte y muchas otras cosas desagradables de la sociedad.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia está dividida en fragmentos pero sigue una línea temporal.

* * *

 **XLI**

 _Y toda su cara era miel para mi boca,_

 _y todo su cuerpo era alimento para mis ojos._

—Algernon Charles Swinburne, _Laus Veneris y otros poemas y baladas_.

Mikasa volvió a besar a Levi en numerosas ocasiones. Él ya no mostraba ninguna clase de resistencia, simplemente soltaba un suspiro resignado y se acercaba a ella, sin hacer ningún comentario. A Mikasa eso no le importaba.

Desde su primer beso, la manera que tenían de relacionarse cambió de manera permanente, los silencios habituales entre ellos fueron sustituidos por los sonidos húmedos que provenían de sus bocas juntas; sus diálogos endebles se redujeron a combates de lengua contra lengua y dientes contra dientes.

Los besos permitieron que Mikasa obtuviera una nueva categoría de conocimiento sobre Levi, una muy íntima. Por ejemplo, descubrió que la piel del mayor poseía un aroma peculiar y especiado, olía a pino, detergente y hojas de té con ligeras notas de carbón. Una memoria olfativa que se aseguró de resguardar bien en su mente. También descubrió que a Levi le gustaba morder pues en numerosas ocasiones mordió, con fuerza innecesaria, sus labios, tal vez aquella tendencia era un simple reflejo de su personalidad agresiva. En ciertas circunstancias solía chupar, suavemente, su labio inferior; Mikasa amaba eso porque durante esa acción salía a flote un lado suave que sólo se podía ver en sus besos.

El hecho de que Levi sea lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre no era importante para ella, si la hacía sentir tan bien, no podía ser tan malo ¿no?

 **XLII**

 _Por Dios, si pecas, deléitate en ello,_

 _y peca por placer._

—Gerald Gould, _Poemas_.

En las novelas románticas y chabacanas los besos suelen ser descritos como bonitos, tiernos y dulces, Mikasa descubrió que aquellas afirmaciones eran mentiras descaradas porque los besos de Levi eran calientes como el infierno. Los besos siempre comenzaban de una manera suave pero luego se volvían sofocantes, durante esos momentos, un calor insoportable recorría su garganta, quemándola por dentro, haciéndole ansiar más, mucho más.

Mikasa podía sentir cómo su cuerpo entraba en una ebullición absoluta mientras Levi besaba ansiosamente sus labios, él la había acorralado contra una de las paredes blancas de su departamento. Pero el beso en esta ocasión se tornó muy diferente a lo usual cuando Levi metió su muslo entre las piernas de Mikasa, aquel simple contacto ocasionó que una descarga eléctrica golpeara su vientre bajo, una electricidad muy agradable. En ese instante, su mente se nubló, algo desconocido y primordial se apoderó de ella, adormeciendo de manera deliciosa su cuerpo y su percepción. Guiada sólo por un instinto desconocido, que se podría clasificar como primigenio, frotó, de manera tentativa, su entrepierna contra el muslo que la apretaba tan grandiosamente. Entonces, su mundo se redujo a la fricción de la suave tela de algodón de sus bragas contra la superficie áspera del pantalón de Levi.

¿Esos gemidos ruidosos y agudos provenían de ella? Su mente era incapaz de comprobarlo, lo único que sentía era ese delicioso calor que se acumulaba entre sus piernas, abrió débilmente sus ojos pero no pudo ver nada debido a que su largo flequillo le bloqueaba la vista, entonces, sintió que una manos grandes se posaban sobre su vientre y se deslizaban lentamente, antes de que pudiera procesarlo, su falda escolar se encontraba alrededor de su cintura, en lugar de descansar tranquilamente sobre sus piernas. A Mikasa se le olvidó cómo respirar.

En ese momento, con lentitud, Levi soltó su agarre sobre ella.

—Eso fue… wow —Mikasa no podía parar de jadear, aquello fue muy intenso pero estaba lejos de sentirse cohibida. De repente, sintió un tirón doloroso en su cabeza, soltó un penoso chillido. Los dedos de Levi se enroscaron en uno de sus largos mechones negros, jalándolo con algo de fuerza.

—Tu cabello es molesto —Levi gruñó.

 **XLIII**

 _Destruye siempre lo que hay en ti._

—Tristan Tzara, _Conferencia sobre Dada_.

Los dedos de Mikasa se enredaron con las hebras negras que componían su larga cabellera. Su color oscuro era un abismo inmenso que solía atraer la mirada de muchas personas. Esa atracción que despertaba en los ojos de los demás no se debía a una cosa relacionada con la belleza física, en realidad, se trataba de algo mucho más abstracto: el color negro era un rasgo que mostraba al mundo su ascendencia oriental. Era una marca que la señalaba como algo novedoso.

Otras personas podrían lucir ese rasgo como si tratara de una medalla distintiva, exhibiéndola con mucho orgullo. Desde el punto de vista de Mikasa, aquello era sólo una característica física no deseada, cuyo único propósito era darle un aspecto exótico que llamaba la atención innecesariamente.

Cuando Mikasa estaba en preescolar, su madre adoraba cepillarle el cabello, era un ritual que las unía pero el tiempo y otras ocupaciones mundanas se encargaron de arrebatarles ese momento compartido de manera irrevocable.

El espejo reflejaba la determinación que brillaba en los ojos grises de la muchacha. Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el mango del cuchillo de Levi mientras que la mano izquierda sostenía un mechón de su cabellera negra. Sin titubear realizó un corte limpio, utilizando la misma audacia que la llevó a cortar las tráqueas de aquellos tipos; hilos negros cubrieron las baldosas blancas del baño. Realizó el mismo procedimiento varias veces mientras el suelo inmaculado era pintado de un negro profundo. Con cada corte, una parte de su pasado caía al suelo: las burlas, el olor a sangre, la indiferencia de sus padres, todo se hundía en un abismo blanco. Todo se desvanecía.

Ahora, las puntas de su cabellera negra besaban delicadamente su mandíbula y su cuello. Mikasa sonrió, le gustaba. Un soplo refrescante de aire acarició su nuca, era agradable. Entonces, una novedosa sensación de liberación llenó su ser por completo.

 **XLIV**

 _Su horror y su belleza son divinos._

—Percy Bysshe Shelley, "La medusa de Leonardo Da Vinci".

La habitación estaba teñida de gris debido a la ausencia del sol, que se escondía entre nubes oscuras, dándole un aspecto solemne. El vapor del té caliente adornaba el aire con sus mechones blancos.

Mikasa degustó el líquido que acariciaba sus pupilas gustativas, el té sin azúcar ya no le sabía tan mal, había algo agradable en la intensidad del sabor. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho y miró a Levi, quien miraba distraídamente el suelo de madera.

—Vi en las noticias que encontraron el cuerpo de un oficinista en una fábrica abandonada, tenía un tiro en la cabeza, ¿fue tu trabajo?

Levi se encogió de hombros. Eso era un sí.

A Mikasa ya no le incomodaba el trabajo del mayor, incluso sentía un poco de admiración por él pues asesinaba gente para ganarse la vida y aun así permanecía cuerdo… de alguna manera.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Todo el mundo odia a los chismosos —Levi bebió su té con un gesto ceremonioso. La hora del té para él era un momento preciado, en esos instantes no había nada que pudiese molestarlo realmente, por eso Mikasa solía aprovechar esa paz para conversar abiertamente.

—¿Por qué una fábrica abandonada?

—Querían dejar un mensaje, de lo contrario, me hubieran pedido esconder mejor el cadáver.

La muchacha acarició los mechones de su cabello corto, era un poco extraña la sensación de ligereza que sentía en su cabeza, pero sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse, después de todo, lo hizo por Levi. Para ella su opinión significaba mucho. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿Cuánto ganaste por ese trabajo?

—Muchos billetes —respondió con frialdad.

Mikasa miró sus ojos vacíos… no había duda, tenía la mirada de un asesino, se preguntó si su propia mirada se vería igual.

—Deja de mirarme así —la voz ronca de Levi cortó su análisis.

—¿Cómo así?

—Como un monstruo —aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Mikasa. Suspiró.

—Yo también soy un monstruo.

Levi la miró con una ceja levantada pero su expresión todavía se mantenía neutral.

—Eres una mocosa extraña, ¿no tienes miedo?

—¿Por qué debería tener miedo?

—Reventé a un tipo y me deshice de él como si fuera un saco de basura.

Mikasa se acercó más a él.

—Así me gustas —susurró y lo besó.

 **XLV**

 _He estado familiarizado con la noche._

 _He caminado en la lluvia, y fuera de ella._

 _He cruzado la luz más alejada de la ciudad._

—Robert Lee Frost, _Arroyo hacia el oeste_.

Mikasa gruñó mientras volteaba su almohada por enésima vez en la noche. El sueño se negaba a posarse sobre ella, hecho que la tenía muy frustrada. No había ninguna razón en particular para que le pasara algo así, no estaba preocupada por nada, parecía, simplemente, que el sueño se alejó de ella de manera arbitraria.

Resignada, Mikasa se levantó de su cama, se puso unos calzados deportivos desgastados y se abrigó con una simple chaqueta. Salió de su hogar con mucha cautela, en cuanto puso sus pies en la calle, un viento helado golpeó su cara. Un vistazo rápido le permitió saber que la calle estaba silenciosa y desierta.

Sin ninguna clase de vacilación, procedió a caminar, parecía que era la única peatona de la calle, cosa que le agradó mucho pues tenía la sensación de ser la única habitante de la ciudad. No tenía miedo de caminar sola, era fuerte, podía defenderse de cualquiera que la quisiese dañar, sus experiencias pasadas demostraban eso.

Echó un vistazo rápido a los edificios de su alrededor, la mayoría de las ventanas tenían las luces apagadas, parecían deshabitados. Aquello reforzaba su idea extravagante de que estaba completamente sola.

El silencio la acompañaba, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el ladrido de un perro o la voz estridente de algún borracho en la lejanía. Por primera vez en su vida, podía escuchar a su propia mente en medio de la calle, sin ninguna clase de distracción. Un grito agonizante resonó en su cabeza pero aquello no la perturbó en lo absoluto. Pasado es pasado, lamentarse no revivirá a los muertos.

Siguió caminando despreocupadamente, con la esperanza de que su caminata nocturna atrajera finalmente al sueño. Levantó su mirada y observó el inmenso cielo negro sobre ella, las luces de la ciudad impedían ver la mayoría de las estrellas, sin embargo, todavía se podían apreciar algunos puntos brillantes en la inmensa oscuridad. Era una vista hermosa.

Mikasa parpadeó varias veces, estaba parada, de nuevo, frente a su casa, recorrió toda su cuadra y ni cuenta se dio. Un bostezo descuidado escapó de su boca, el sueño por fin la había alcanzado.

 **XLVI**

 _No busques más mi corazón; las bestias se lo comieron._

—Charles Pierre Baudelaire, _Las flores del mal_.

Mikasa se sentía pequeña frente a Levi, cosa que era una absoluta ironía porque técnicamente ella era más alta que él pero eso sólo se limita al plano físico; se encontraba preocupada, no quería que Levi la continúe viendo como una niña, quería demostrar que ella ya era una mujer, después de todo tenía 16 años, hace tiempo que dejó de ser la chiquilla que lo perseguía porque tenía miedo a sus sueños y a la soledad.

En una ocasión, Levi le dijo que tenía más de treinta años, ese dato la intimidó un poco, no por la edad misma, sino por la experiencia que ese número representaba, él vivió muchas más cosas que ella, por lo tanto, temía quedar como una inexperta o una ingenua. De todas maneras, Mikasa no tenía miedo a los contactos físicos profundos, ella misma los causaba con su actitud intrépida.

A pesar de la diferencia abismal de edad y de sus propias inseguridades, Mikasa quería mucho Levi, y lo demostraba en cada beso que le daba porque no era buena con las palabras. Y él entendía eso.

Con el tiempo, Levi se aventuró a hacer más cosas con ella, como frotar los pulgares contra su vientre descubierto o pellizcar sus pezones a través de la ropa. Sin embargo, nada más explícito pasó.

Mikasa todavía desconocía la naturaleza de la relación que ambos mantenían pero reconocía la existencia de vacíos que debían ser llenados. Estaban juntos físicamente pero, paradójicamente, había una barrera que los separaba, en un inicio Mikasa no se dio cuenta pues todavía estaba drogada con las delicias del contacto físico pero con el tiempo pudo reconocer algo en los ojos azules de Levi. No supo definirlo con precisión, pero estaba segura que existía, no era algo agradable, parecía una especie de velo que le impedía vislumbrar su interior.

Levi no era una persona particularmente expresiva, de hecho él nunca dijo que la quería, ni siquiera le hizo saber que gustaba de ella, todo quedaba implícito con sus acciones, en su aceptación silenciosa. Mikasa nunca se quejó de eso, porque ella misma no era expresiva. Al menos podía leer sus ojos para entender sus expresiones. Desde que iniciaron sus encuentros físicos, la mirada de Levi empezó a marcar una distancia invisible que impedía el acceso completo a su interior, a su alma, no se trataba de una ausencia, era un bloqueo.

Mikasa quería estar cerca de él, mucho más cerca. Quería entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

 **XLVII**

 _No hay hombres malos en la tierra, hay sólo hombres desgraciados._

—Mijaíl Afanásievich Bulgákov, _El maestro y Margarita_.

Con el tiempo, Mikasa descubrió que realmente detestaba la monotonía de la ciudad en la que vivía. Todos los días eran iguales, las visitas al departamento de Levi eran pinceladas de alivio que rompían con su aburrimiento diario. Y pensar que antes se consideraba un animal de costumbres que realmente se molestaba cuando alguien o algo irrumpían en su rutina. Tal vez se debía a que su yo del ayer era alguien distinto a su yo actual. O tal vez prestaba más atención al ritmo de su propia vida, ¿quién podría saberlo?

De todas las cosas que hacía diariamente lo que más odiaba, sobre todas las cosas, era subir a esos autobuses destartalados que se hacían llamar transporte público, en cuyo interior suelen haber personas enfadadas y egoístas que se aferran a cada espacio libre que podían conseguir, como si fueran animales enjaulados. Las necesidades de los demás no significaban nada para ellos, cualquier comodidad posible era motivo de disputa. Esa clase de personas son las que suelen atacar a cualquiera que se les acerque, como si la mera presencia de otra alma les quemara la piel. Era casi irónico, incluso en los espacios más estrechos la gente buscaba aislarse.

Pero Mikasa no podía hacer nada para evitar aquella tortura, esos medios de transportes eran esenciales para moverse por las entrañas grises de la ciudad. Entrañas que estaban compuestas por edificios descoloridos, carentes de vida.

La vida urbana era detestable.

 **XLVIII**

 _Dije a mi alma, calla, y deja que venga sobre ti la tiniebla_

 _que será la tiniebla de Dios._

—Thomas Stearns Eliot, _Cuatro Cuartetos_.

El sexo, descubrió Mikasa, era una manera efectiva de ser uno con Levi, aunque sea por unos instantes.

Su primera vez no fue romántica ni tierna, en su lugar, fue brutal y espontaneo, ninguno de los dos lo planeó, simplemente sucedió. El detonante fue una conversación, que en un inicio fue inofensiva pero que reveló detalles trascendentales:

Mikasa clavó su mirada gris en las ojeras de Levi, siempre tuvo curiosidad respecto a ese detalle.

—¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

Levi la miró con aparente aburrimiento.

—Dormir para mí es irrelevante.

—¿Por qué?

El mayor no respondió pero su mirada ilegible seguía clavada en ella.

Mikasa recordó sus sueños extraños, el olor nauseabundo de la sangre inundó su nariz.

—¿Te da miedo dormir?

—No lo veo necesario.

Por inercia, la muchacha observó la cama de la habitación, la colcha no presentaba ni una arruga, se veía perfecta.

—No suelo dormir en la cama, prefiero el sillón— la voz de Levi la obligó a levantar la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay fantasmas que piden a gritos ser olvidados —fue la respuesta enigmática del hombre.

—Entonces, ¿para qué tienes una cama? —Mikasa levantó una ceja.

—Las camas no sólo sirven para dormir.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se estremeció ante esas palabras, y un extraño calor se concentró en su vientre cuando los ojos azules de Levi se clavaron en ella, mirándola con intensidad.

No fue suave. Él simplemente la empujó contra la cama, levantó su falda y bajó sus bragas. Escuchó el sonido de unos pantalones desabrochándose y, entonces, un agudo dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo. El dolor de la penetración fue mitigado por una sensación que nunca experimentó, era desesperante y, al mismo tiempo, agradable, como si estuviera esperando algo con impaciencia ¿qué cosa? Ella no podía saberlo pero estaba segura que sería maravilloso. Y Levi tenía la llave para lograrlo, eso era lo único que sabía.

Mikasa cerró los ojos, complacida. Él realmente estaba dentro de ella, de verdad. Por fin eran un solo cuerpo, con ese dichoso pensamiento se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Levi la folló con violencia, sus caderas golpeaban contra las suyas sin compasión mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos agudos y palabras obscenas que Mikasa jamás pensó que podía emitir frente a él. El sonido se potenció aún más cuando unas manos ásperas acariciaron, con tosquedad, sus pechos, su clítoris y sus caderas.

Los sentidos de la muchacha estaban abarrotados, imágenes y sensaciones muy fugaces sobre su entorno recorrían su mente. El cuarto estaba débilmente iluminado por el sol, las manos de Levi eran frías, la cama crujía por el movimiento, eran las únicas cosas que su cuerpo todavía era capaz de percibir. El placer abarrotaba su mente.

Las manos de Levi, sin ninguna delicadeza, separaron sus muslos, abriéndola más. De inmediato, las piernas de Mikasa lo envolvieron y sus uñas le rasgaron la piel, marcándolo. Estaba cerca, casi podía saborearlo y lo deseaba con todas las ansias del mundo.

Mikasa abrió los ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Levi. Entonces lo vio, había calidez en su mirada, el color azul estaba encendido. En ese instante su cuerpo tembló y vio muchas estrellas blancas bailar ante sus ojos. Mientras regulaba su respiración, recordó varias cosas importantes sobre sí misma. Estaba viva, todavía podía sentir, era sólo humana y no una máquina de matar. Oyó a Levi gruñir algo ininteligible y algo cálido llenó su interior. Después todo se volvió difuso.

 **XLIX**

 _Soy una mentira que siempre dice la verdad_.

—Jean Maurice Cocteau, _Ópera_.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado dentro de ella, ya no se veía a sí misma como una chiquilla. Durante su encuentro sexual con Levi, su cuerpo y mente ganaron un atributo adulto que enterró por completo los vestigios de su niñez, o al menos eso es lo que ella sentía.

Esa mañana, en la escuela, su silenciosa figura ganó la atención de sus compañeros de clases, su apariencia no era el motivo, en cambio, su manera graciosa de caminar la convirtió en el blanco número uno de miradas, pero no podía evitarlo. Existía una incomodidad extraña entre sus piernas que la hacía caminar cojeando; no le parecía molesto, después de todo, era una prueba física valiosa de todo lo sucedido en la cama de Levi. No se trataba de algún sueño loco, era una realidad.

Mientras caminaba con cierta dificultad podía escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros, quienes especulaban sobre la identidad del misterioso hombre que podría haber ocasionado esa cojera. Los labios de Mikasa se curvaron en una débil sonrisa.

El hecho de que su "relación" con Levi sea un secreto, muy sucio y posiblemente ilegal, la hacía feliz, la sensación de ocultar al mundo algo controvertido era genial. Tenía algo que los demás no podían ver y era sólo de ella. Su cuerpo mostraba una vaga imagen del secreto pero sus labios se mantenían cerrados.

Por lo tanto, estaba lejos de sentirse avergonzada, su mirada revelaba orgullo irrevocable y, a pesar de su cojera, caminaba con la frente en alto.

No tenía ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

 **L**

 _¿Puedo guardar en mi corazón tan cálidos deseos?_

—Karoline von Günderrode, "Amor en todas partes".

En algún momento entre el sexo, sexo y más sexo, Mikasa reconoció que era adicta a la Levi, tanto física como mentalmente. Moriría sin él. Sin embargo, no se trataba sólo de una atracción física, adoraba su personalidad cínica, su vocabulario sucio, su amargo sentido del humor, eran cosas con las que había crecido, eran una parte imborrable de su vida. El sexo sólo era un medio para reforzar su lazo con él.

Durante esos momentos de intimidad, el cuerpo de Mikasa se sumergía en un caos total, su sedoso cabello se despeinaba, su piel pálida brillaba por el sudor, su boca no podía articular ninguna frase u oración coherente, sus orgasmos eran fragmentos de gruñidos, gemidos y palabras que nunca deberían repetirse en público. Estos hechos no la molestaban, de hecho, amaba romper su habitual compostura, totalmente estoica, pero solamente con Levi, él era el único que tenía el derecho de verla en ese estado desordenado.

Levi solía mirarla con extrañeza después de sus encuentros, en un inicio, Mikasa no lo notó pero poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más obvio hasta que un día se animó a preguntarle las razones detrás de esas miradas.

La respuesta de Levi la sorprendió.

—¿No te molesta? —su voz sonaba más ronca de lo usual.

—¿Molestarme qué? —preguntó Mikasa distraídamente mientras se ponía las bragas.

—Acostarte con un viejo como yo.

—Me provocaste un orgasmo sólo con tu voz. Tu puta _voz_ —Mikasa lo miró a los ojos.

Levi rodó los ojos, eso sucedió hace unos días, cuando él le susurró al oído todas las cosas que quería hacerle; para la menor ese fue un momento inolvidable.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, tú me gustas mucho, no hay nada en ti que me moleste —Mikasa respondió rápidamente con un tono de voz que denotaba obviedad.

—Eres una chiquilla extraña —Levi esbozó una sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa hermosa, a los ojos de Mikasa, quizás la más auténtica que haya visto hasta ese momento. Deseaba, con vehemencia, congelar el tiempo para ver esa sonrisa para siempre, por el momento, se conformaría con grabarla en su memoria.

Cuando salió del departamento de Levi, Mikasa retornó a su mundo solitario, sus bragas blancas todavía olían a su encuentro ilícito.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Este capítulo me salió un poco corto pero realmente tuve dificultades para escribirlo, el erotismo no es lo mío, siento que me sale poco natural :'v De todas maneras, el siguiente capítulo será más largo, lo prometo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, sus palabras son muy valiosas para mi alma.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. El vals de los descabezados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible Ooc, menores de edad involucrados en situaciones inadecuadas, violencia, maltrato animal, muerte y muchas otras cosas desagradables de la sociedad.

 **Aclaraciones:** La historia está dividida en fragmentos pero sigue una línea temporal.

* * *

 **LI**

 _De un fin a otro con ardua labor:_

 _y aquí, pobre idiota, con todo lo que sé_

 _no soy más sabio que antes._

—Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, _Fausto_.

La madre de Mikasa se dijo a sí misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto, después de todo, era su deber velar por el bienestar de su hija. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, abrió con mucha cautela la puerta que protegía a la habitación de las miradas entrometidas. La mujer mayor respiró con suavidad, para darse valor, y entró.

A primera vista, el cuarto de Mikasa era sobrio, sin muchas decoraciones ni cosas extravagantes, un fiel reflejo de la personalidad de su dueña. La mujer estudió cuidadosamente, con la mirada, el lugar, a primera vista no parecía haber nada sospechoso. La mujer suspiró, aliviada, temía encontrar algo realmente malo allí pero al parecer sólo eran paranoias suyas. Más tranquila, la mujer exploró la habitación con más detalle, se detuvo en el escritorio, que se encontraba lleno de libros y hojas de papel garabateados, y empezó a revisarlo, buscando respuestas a las preguntas que estuvieron atormentando su mente las últimas noches.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Mikasa mostró comportamientos tan extraños que la desconcertaban. Todo empezó con su nuevo corte de cabello: a Mikasa, desde pequeña, siempre le gustó tener una larga cabellera pero de un día para el otro, regresó a casa con su cabello recortado hasta la barbilla, cuando le preguntó las razones tras ese cambio radical, su hija simplemente se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. A partir de ese momento, la madre empezó a sospechar, su vástago estaba escondiendo algo.

La mujer dejó de revisar el escritorio, no había nada extraño allí, entonces se dirigió al velador, cuando se paró frente al mueble, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sobre la superficie de madera, descansaba una tableta de pastillas diminutas, la preocupación se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿su hija estaba enferma? Con cierta aprehensión, tomó entre sus manos el paquete de pastillas, y un pequeño grito agudo escapó de sus labios en cuanto leyó el nombre que se encontraba impreso en aquella tableta. Eran pastillas anticonceptivas.

Con las piernas temblorosas, la mujer se sentó en la cama porque estaba segura que terminaría desmayándose de la impresión. Un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, todos negativos. Es decir, su hija era sexualmente activa y ella ni enterada, ¿cuándo sucedió eso? Mikasa no era exactamente un ser sociable, de hecho, estaba segura que no tenía amigos en la escuela, entonces, ¿cómo? Y lo más importante ¿con quién?

¡Mikasa era sólo una niña!, demasiado joven e ingenua, ¿y si algún hombre deshonesto se estaba aprovechando de su inocencia? La mujer trató de calmarse, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no debía permitir que emociones como la ira nublen su juicio porque este descubrimiento le daba un nuevo sentido a las actitudes que su hija presentaba últimamente. Recordó la manera extraña de caminar que tenía Mikasa hace unas semanas, como si le doliera la entrepierna, en ese momento no se preocupó pues lo atribuyó a sus actividades deportivas pero ahora veía el incidente desde una nueva y preocupante perspectiva. También empezó a sospechar de la repentina afición de su hija por llevar bufandas, incluso en los días cálidos, era muy probable que aquellas prendas tuvieran por objetivo cubrir algunas marcas obscenas en su cuello. Ahora la mujer se sentía como una tonta.

Los nuevos descubrimientos eran ciertamente abrumadores pero todavía existían algunos importantes cabos sueltos, por ejemplo, la identidad del perpetrador de Mikasa. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, la mujer se puso de pie, decidida a encontrar alguna cosa que delate la identidad del "compañero" de Mikasa. Se dirigió al armario y empezó a hurgar sus cajones. Era extraño, la ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada, Mikasa nunca fue una persona ordenada, ¿por qué el repentino cambio? ¿Estaría relacionado con el "compañero" de Mikasa?

Por su propia salud mental, decidió ignorar esas interrogantes y siguió revisando los cajones, no tenía miedo de ser descubierta, su hija se encontraba en la escuela, no había ninguna posibilidad de que la atrape hurgando sus cosas. Odiaba ser entrometida pero estaba muy preocupada por ella. No tenía otra opción.

Entre la ropa doblada vio algo que le llamó la atención, una prenda cuyo color rojo brillante destacaba sobre las demás telas de colores oscuros. Curiosa, la mujer tomó la prenda pero inmediatamente la soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era: una braga roja con un encaje fino, parecía cara, ¿por qué su hija tendría una cosa así? La respuesta era obvia pero la mente de la mujer se negaba a aceptarlo, simplemente era ridículo, ¿acaso todo esto se debía a la mudanza que hicieron años atrás? ¿Era rebeldía? ¿O se trataba de algo más profundo?

Sabía que el cambio brusco de ciudad no iba ser fácil para Mikasa pero jamás imaginó que podría cambiarla tanto. Pero no había otra explicación, desde aquel acontecimiento su hija se volvió aún más retraída, la mujer no hizo nada porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que la actitud de la niña mejorase con el tiempo, en su lugar, empeoró.

Si su esposo se enteraba de todo esto, definitivamente se pondría furioso, tenía que hablar con Mikasa urgentemente.

 **LII**

 _El terror me hizo cruel._

—Emily Jane Brontë, _Cumbres borrascosas_.

El colchón era suave y cómodo, al menos esa era la única sensación que podía percibir el cuerpo de Mikasa, quien todavía se encontraba aturdida por el orgasmo que la atravesó hace sólo unos minutos. Con pereza, levantó su espalda de la superficie suave y clavó su mirada en Levi, quien en esos precisos momentos se encontraba limpiando un arma de fuego con un trapo. Sólo a él se le ocurriría hacer semejante cosa después del sexo.

En lugar de sentirse enfadada, Mikasa sentía una curiosidad morbosa, ¿A cuántas personas habrá matado Levi con esa arma? ¿Una decena? ¿Tal vez cientos? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras especulaba.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Levi preguntó con desinterés sin dejar de limpiar.

Mikasa no respondió, se limitó a seguir observándolo, con una mirada ilegible.

El hombre negó con la cabeza luego colocó el arma sobre el vientre desnudo de la muchacha, cuya piel se estremeció por el frío que emanaba de la superficie metálica del objeto.

Mikasa sabía que ese gesto era, en el lenguaje de Levi, un permiso implícito, entonces, con las manos temblorosas tomó el arma entre sus manos, era un poco pesada, más de lo que esperaba. Observó el color negro que teñía su forma, tan profundo, asfixiante y vacío, definitivamente era el color de la muerte, un color perfecto para un arma.

—¿Cómo se dispara? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama, sin importarle la evidente exposición de su cuerpo desnudo, después de todo, nunca sentía vergüenza frente a él. Se paró frente a la cama con una postura recta.

—Disparar no es lo mismo que apuñalar —respondió Levi escuetamente.

Mikasa arrugó el ceño, ofendida por la indirecta mordaz.

—Quiero saber —insistió.

Levi la miró con una expresión indescifrable. Luego de unos momentos, soltó un suspiro que tenía una nota resignada. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Mikasa, sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez. Por un leve momento, los ojos grises de la muchacha admiraron los prominentes músculos de Levi; a pesar de su baja estatura, él siempre mantenía una figura impresionante e intimidatoria, era todo un contraste irónico. La voz rasposa de Levi interrumpió su reflexión.

—Primero tienes que sostener adecuadamente el arma. Con la mano derecha, sujeta firmemente la pistola; tu mano izquierda debe ser un apoyo para mantenerla estable pero nunca la uses para sostenerla. Recuerda, tu mano izquierda es el soporte de tu mano derecha.

Mikasa asintió y siguió las instrucciones.

—Alinea tus pulgares y asegúrate de que estén lejos de la corredera, de lo contrario, puedes partírtelos —señaló Levi con voz monocorde mientras se paraba a su lado para observar mejor la posición de sus manos.

Los dedos de Mikasa se aferraron con fuerza al arma, posicionados según las instrucciones.

—Controlar por completo la dirección y el ángulo del cañón es lo más importante de todo, porque tu objetivo debe ser claro. Si apuntas hacia algo debe ser con la finalidad de matar. La duda no es una opción.

—Dudar nos una opción —Mikasa repitió las palabras, absorta. Tenían mucho sentido en su mente, a pesar de que sonaban crueles, pues años atrás, cuando era sólo una niña, salvaron su vida.

—Eres tú o el objetivo, la decisión es evidente —Levi susurró mientras tomaba suavemente la pistola de las manos de Mikasa, quien se la entregó dócilmente.

—¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

—Mi tío me enseñó todo lo que sé —respondió mientras observaba distraídamente las inmaculadas paredes de la habitación.

Ese comentario interesó a Mikasa, Levi, en sus escuetas conversaciones, nunca mencionó a su familia. Era una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar fácilmente.

—¿Qué clase de persona era tu tío?

—Él me crió después de que mi madre murió —respondió el hombre, todavía sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mikasa apretó los labios, era una respuesta muy vaga, pero quería saber más, conocerlo mejor era su gran anhelo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó con lentitud, sabía que era una pregunta peligrosa para la relación que mantenía con Levi, pues él odiaba hablar sobre su pasado, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Un pesado silencio cayó en la habitación.

Mikasa esperó pacientemente mientras Levi tomaba asiento en la cama, parecía que la misma pregunta lo hubiera debilitado.

—Fue asesinada —respondió de manera brusca.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mikasa, debió ser una experiencia horrible para un niño, no podía imaginar cómo él pudo lidiar con eso.

—La vi morir y no pude hacer nada —la voz de Levi no mostraba ira o tristeza, era un poco aterradora la indiferencia con la que hablaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró Mikasa, entonces, se sentó junto a él y clavó su mirada oscura en el piso. Era su manera de darle privacidad.

—El mundo es tu enemigo, recuerda siempre eso —dijo el hombre, su voz sonaba quebrada, como si el peso de aquellas palabras estrangulara su garganta.

Mikasa apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Levi, entonces, sintió como un brazo tímidamente se posaba sobre su espalda desnuda.

Fue un momento inenarrable para ambos.

 **LIII**

 _Mi vida está en la tuya y todo mi ser proviene de ti._

— Pierre Jules Theóphile Gautier, _Una lágrima del diablo_.

Mikasa se llevó la copa, colmada de vino, a los labios, el líquido calentó de inmediato su garganta. Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el sabor intenso que acariciaba sus pupilas gustativas. Una agradable calidez recorrió lentamente su cuerpo. Repasó sus labios con la lengua, no quería desperdiciar ni una gota.

Cuando abrió los ojos su mente se concentró en Levi, quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, su mano derecha sostenía una copa mientras su rostro permanecía impasible pero en sus ojos claros se podía ver una ligera chispa de diversión.

—¿Qué? —Mikasa preguntó, después tomó otro trago.

Levi se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y cómo va el trabajo? —ella concentró su atención en su interlocutor.

Esta vez, él tomó un largo trago de vino.

—Esos cerdos siempre están sedientos de sangre.

Mikasa sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—La escuela es aburrida —comentó, deseosa de volver a escuchar la voz de Levi.

—Me lo imagino —había algo que destelló en su mirada azul, parecía tristeza.

—¿Estás bien? —ella lo miró un poco alarmada.

—Nunca fui a la escuela, se podría decir que soy autodidacta —él soltó una pequeña risa, casi inaudible. A los oídos de Mikasa sonaba falsa pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—No te pierdes de nada —ella respondió mientras fruncía el ceño. Sin lugar a dudas, la escuela era su lugar menos favorito.

Levi la observó con algo de simpatía, entonces, se acercó a ella en un movimiento tan rápido que el cuerpo de Mikasa se sacudió ligeramente por la sorpresa. Entonces, él entrelazó su mano con la de ella, el agarre era fuerte por parte ambos.

Mikasa se sonrojó hasta las orejas, entonces, reparó en que esa pequeña muestra de afecto, era más importante para ella que todo el sexo que tuvieron antes. Se concentró en la calidez que emanaba de la mano de Levi, esa calidez penetraba su propia piel hasta llegar a las profundidades de su alma. Era maravilloso mantener esa clase de contacto físico, por más simple que fuese.

 **LIV**

 _Viste su debilidad, y nunca te perdonará._

—Johann Friedrich von Schiller, _Guillermo Tell_.

El hematoma en la mejilla izquierda de Levi era un verdadero sacrilegio para Mikasa pues siempre lo imaginó como una especie de divinidad invulnerable. Verlo en ese estado, era una situación irreal.

Levi, mientras tanto, ignoraba el escrutinio obsesivo de la muchacha, prefería concentrarse en la sensación refrescante del paño húmedo que tenía presionado contra su mejilla dañada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos reflejaban fastidio.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —Mikasa preguntó tímidamente.

—Un descuido, no sucederá de nuevo.

La muchacha bufó, no satisfecha con la respuesta.

Levi la miró desdeñosamente, ofendido por su incredulidad.

—Sé cuidarme solo, mocosa.

Ver aquella mancha azulada en esa piel pálida, la hacía dudar de su palabra. La idea de que Levi, en realidad, podía lastimarse era un descubrimiento perturbador, él siempre parecía mantener el control de la situación. Pensar que podía perderlo para siempre la asustaba demasiado. Su trabajo era demasiado peligroso.

—No quiero que mueras —murmuró Mikasa mientras apretaba los puños.

Las facciones de Levi se suavizaron por un segundo, luego volvió a su habitual máscara pétrea.

—La muerte es algo que no me preocupa demasiado. Mi trabajo es muy riesgoso, es imposible que siempre mantenga el control sobre las situaciones que enfrento habitualmente, por eso estoy preparado para morir cada vez que salgo a la calle. Sé a lo que me enfrento.

Mikasa parpadeó, las palabras de Levi tenían sentido, aunque no le gustasen.

—¿No tienes miedo a la muerte?

—La muerte es el menor de todos mis problemas. No quiero perder mi tiempo temiéndole.

Era una respuesta extraña.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo a la muerte —Mikasa afirmó con seguridad, incluso ella misma la temía, de una manera un poco inusual. No temía a la muerte en sí, ni al dolor que implicaba, su miedo radicaba en el _después_ , ¿su alma sobreviviría a la muerte? ¿Recordaría todo lo vivido? Temía que su alma olvidara su vida entera, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

—Yo no. De hecho no temerle es útil para el trabajo porque ninguna amenaza me intimida realmente.

Mikasa abrió la boca ligeramente, ahora todo tenía sentido, en realidad la ausencia de miedo era una táctica de supervivencia, algo que se había forjado en el camino, casi de manera obligatoria. En realidad, Levi no tenía otra opción.

—Eso te salvó la vida hoy ¿verdad? —la voz de Mikasa sonaba estrangulada.

—El cabrón se defendió con todas sus fuerzas pero igual lo reventé —Levi encogió los hombros.

Unas lágrimas calientes resbalaron por las mejillas de Mikasa mientras su cuerpo temblaba, se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar sus sollozos.

Levi la observó con molestia.

—Tch, mocosa —lanzó el trapo al suelo y caminó hacia Mikasa, quien todavía trataba de controlar su llanto.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Levi apoyó el rostro contra el cuello descubierto de Mikasa. Inhaló el aroma floral de la muchacha durante unos instantes luego presionó sus labios sobre la piel sensible, entonces, con salvajismo, la mordió.

Mikasa gimió de dolor, Levi era más brusco de lo normal, pero no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse. Después de unos segundos tortuosos, él finalmente se apartó y salió de la habitación. Las manos temblorosas de la muchacha acariciaron la piel lastimada, una horrible marca se formaría allí.

Entonces, Mikasa entendió, aquello había sido una reprimenda.

 **LV**

 _Quién no se ha preguntado: ¿soy un monstruo o esto es ser una persona?_

—Clarice Lispector, _La hora de la estrella_.

Sobre la mesa de centro había una pistola, no era nada inusual verla en lugares así, a Levi le gustaba tenerla a mano, en caso de que hubiese alguna _emergencia_. En un principio, Mikasa sentía nervios solamente al verla pero después de tanto escuchar a Levi decir que era su instrumento de trabajo perdió toda su aprehensión, viéndola como un objeto más. Sin embargo, algunas cuestiones sobre el arma se cocían en su cabeza a fuego lento, trató de contenerse pero habían entrado en ebullición, su boca ya no podía contenerse, en especial en ese momento, justo cuando la tenía delante frente a ella.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a matar? —ella preguntó, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó de inmediato, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y le devolvió la mirada.

—Es una historia que no querrás escuchar.

—Quiero oírla, de verdad —Mikasa dijo firmemente, después de su experiencia con la muerte, estaba segura de que nada podría horrorizarla.

Levi suspiró.

—Nunca hay que vacilar por más desagradable que sea la situación. Es una regla que parece simple pero fue muy duro para mí poder aprenderla.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, entendía ese punto, incluso si estaba guiada por impulsos primitivos de supervivencia, la resolución de matar nunca tambaleó en su mente aquella fatídica tarde.

—Kenny, mi tío, me enseñó esa regla —los puños de Levi se crisparon.

¿Kenny? ¿Así se llamaba su tío? Mikasa pensó que era un nombre un poco gracioso pero si se trataba del hombre que le enseñó todo, sin duda debía de ser alguien muy peligroso.

—Ese hombre, cada mañana, traía canastas llenas de cachorros y gatitos. Los recuerdo bien, estaban delgados y sucios, seguramente eran callejeros. Después soltaba exactamente cuatro cachorros y tres gatitos —la voz de Levi mantenía un tono plano pero tenía los ojos humedecidos.

De repente, Mikasa sintió que su estómago se retorcía, no le gustaba el rumbo del relato.

—Luego me lanzaba a las manos una M1911 cargada con siete balas. Ni siquiera tenía que decírmelo, sabía que tenía que matarlos. Pero eso no era lo peor —él soltó una risa, sin un rastro de alegría.

—¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? —ella preguntó con un hilo de voz a pesar de que su expresión taciturna no cambió.

—Kenny ideó una manera retorcida de enseñarme a nunca dudar y a tener una buena puntería, así aprendía dos valiosas lecciones de una maldita sola vez. Es un bastardo con una mente enferma —sin dejar de hablar, Levi levantó la pistola de la mesa y, rápidamente, apoyó el cañón sobre la frente de Mikasa, quien no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa o miedo, mantuvo un rostro impasible mientras lo escuchaba atentamente. Él nunca le haría daño.

—¿Cómo? —ella apartó suavemente la pistola de su frente.

—Él nunca me daba municiones extras, tenía que matarlos sin recargar el arma, si se me acababan las balas tenía que eliminarlos con mis propias manos. Una tarea nada agradable. Los gatos se escondían rápido y tenía que atraparlos, o se quedaban mirándome a los ojos. Los perros me lamían las manos o pedían caricias.

Mikasa imaginó las escenas en su mente, vio en su mente a un joven Levi persiguiendo, pistola en mano, a cachorros y gatitos, la escena era cómica y macabra, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Con el tiempo, descubrí que lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos era matarlos rápido, de un solo tiro. Cuando no podía hacerlo, ellos chillaban, muy fuerte, los animales malheridos son un dolor en el culo. Apuntar bien, gracias a todos esos perros y gatos, aprendí eso. Porque rematar es mucho peor que matarlos, yo podía ver sus deseos de vivir en sus ojos agonizantes. Disparaba de lejos pero no verles los ojos.

—Todos quieren vivir —Mikasa bajó la mirada, todavía podía recordar, con asombrosa claridad, los ojos de su atacante cuando agonizaba, en ellos se veía sus ansias desesperadas por sobrevivir.

—Había un perro faldero blanco… fallé el tiro, se acercó cojeando hacía mí, moviendo su cola. Ya no tenía balas. Ninguna. No pude matarlo con mis manos, me daba lástima. Entonces Kenny… lo mató a golpes. Si tan sólo me hubieran alcanzado las balas —Levi rápidamente colocó de nuevo la pistola sobre la mesa de centro, como si le quemara.

—No fue tu culpa —Mikasa susurró.

—Juré nunca volver a matar perros, tienen unos ojos jodidamente expresivos —él resopló.

—¿Y las personas?

Levi no contestó.

 **LVI**

 _No eres humano. Eres un ser incapaz de tener trato social. No eres más que un ser no-humano y extrañamente patético._

—Yukio Mishima, _Confesiones de una Máscara_.

Mikasa, desde su pupitre, observó con aburrimiento a sus compañeros de clases charlar animadamente. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener amigos de su edad, con quienes compartir conversaciones banales sin temor a que se burlen de ella. Pero desechó esa idea rápidamente, no podía verse compartiendo tiempo con nadie sin incomodarlos, la sola idea le parecía demasiado extraña. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que ya no sabía cómo comportarse frente a otras personas.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, cuando los abrió, un muchacho se encontraba parado frente a ella. No era especialmente alto pero tampoco era bajo, su cabello y ojos eran de un color marrón claro. En pocas palabras, se trataba de un sujeto normal.

—¿Eres Mikasa? —preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca con timidez.

Ella asintió con cautela.

—Soy Jean.

Mikasa no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo mantenía la vista clavada en él, como si esperara a que dijera algo más.

El muchacho carraspeó nerviosamente, sintiéndose de repente incómodo.

—¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?

—¿Película? —ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si nunca hubiese escuchado esa palabra antes.

—Sí, solos tú y yo —el joven empezó a gesticular vagamente.

Mikasa se mordió los labios, pensativa. Jean se sonrojó levemente ante ese gesto que consideraba muy sensual.

—No sé —ella masculló, entonces, sin un motivo aparente, pensó repentinamente en Levi y una débil sonrisa adornó sus labios. Jean la miró algo extrañado.

—¿Mikasa?

De repente, ella se paró de su pupitre, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del salón, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a Jean, quien se encontraba aturdido.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Ella es muy extraña, nunca habla con nadie —una muchacha, quien vio toda la escena, se paró junto a él.

—Pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad —Jean se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

 **LVII**

 _En lugar de simplificar tu alma, tendrás que acoger cada vez más mundo con tu alma dolorosamente ensanchada._

—Hermann Karl Hesse, _El lobo estepario_.

Mikasa caminó más rápido, con el rabillo del ojo, miró disimuladamente la acera del frente, en donde se encontraba un hombre de apariencia sospechosa. No era sólo su imaginación, ese tipo estaba siguiéndola durante un buen trecho. Lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir alegre ignorancia, así que decidió seguir su camino aunque procuró mantenerse alejada de callejones y calles pocos transitadas.

En cuanto llegó al departamento de Levi, no dudó en decir sus inquietudes en voz alta:

—Me están siguiendo.

Levi no pareció sorprendido en absoluto, se limitó a soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Finalmente sucedió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —algo en el interior de Mikasa se agitó ante esas palabras, una cosa que era una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad.

—Probablemente sea una de las tantas personas que desean verme muerto —respondió con voz monocorde— por tu propia seguridad, deberíamos dejar de vernos.

—¿Qué? —la respiración de Mikasa se detuvo por un segundo.

—Estás poniendo en riesgo a tu familia —Levi la miró a los ojos, parecía preocupado.

—Yo… no quiero hacerlo —murmuró.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Puedo defenderme sola —Mikasa elevó su voz.

—No confíes tanto en tus habilidades —Levi la miró como si fuera una estúpida sin remedio, tal vez tenía razón.

—No tengo la intención de morir, lucharé con todo lo que tengo porque si muero ya no te volveré a ver —ella puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Levi quedó en silencio, abrió varias veces la boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero luego la volvía a cerrar. Cuando Mikasa empezaba a arrepentirse de sus palabras, volvió a hablar.

—Matarás de nuevo, lo sabes bien, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Haré lo que sea por ti —no hubo vacilación en su voz.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Mikasa no respondió pero su mirada no demostraba ninguna emoción.

—Mocosa estúpida —Levi masculló.

Aquella noche, ante la posibilidad de matar de nuevo, el corazón de Mikasa empezó a latir con fuerza, movido por un oscuro deseo.

 **LVIII**

 _La vida, sin la desgracia, es insoportable._

—Unica Zürn, _Primavera sombría_.

Mikasa abrazó con fuerza al cojín que tenía atrapado entre sus delgados brazos, cerró los ojos y escuchó a lo que más temía: el enérgico rugido de un trueno.

—Mataste a un tipo que tenía el doble de tu tamaño, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a un simple trueno de mierda? —los ojos de Levi estaban rebosantes de molestia y diversión.

—El ruido no me gusta —Mikasa cubrió su rostro con la superficie suave del cojín.

—Hay cosas mucho peores en este mundo, cosas a las que sí deberías tener miedo. Lo sabes muy bien, mocosa.

Mikasa lentamente bajó el cojín de su rostro.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que forma parte de mí, no puedo evitarlo.

—Béla Kiss probablemente dijo lo mismo y mira todo lo que hizo —la mirada azul de Levi se perdió en el horizonte sombrío que mostraba la ventana frente a ellos.

—¿Béla Kiss? Qué nombre tan extraño —ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Créeme, Béla era todo menos gracioso. Él era un hombre perverso.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia pero Mikasa no le prestó atención, la curiosidad se apoderó de su cuerpo, embotando todos sus órganos sensoriales.

—¿Qué clase de cosas hizo?

—Él era un húngaro que vivió a principios del siglo XX. Demasiado extravagante para su tiempo, entre sus aficiones estaban el ocultismo y la astrología.

Mikasa se encontraba tan embelesada por el relato que ignoró la furiosa tormenta que se desataba en el exterior.

—A primera vista, Béla era un hombre normal aunque algo distante, nunca levantó sospechas entre sus vecinos. Incluso se casó dos veces y tuvo varios hijos; hasta contrató un ama de llaves, que nunca sospechó de él. Pero en su hogar, tenía otro pasatiempo mucho más oscuro. Él, usualmente, mantenía contacto con mujeres jóvenes o de mediana edad, principalmente por avisos en el periódico, en los que ofrecía sus servicios como "adivino" o "agente matrimonial". Y las estafaba por medio del cortejo, las que se atrevieron a denunciarlo, desaparecieron misteriosamente, como escogía mujeres solitarias, nadie las echó de menos. Después, empezó a invitarlas a su casa, de una en una, en donde les quitaba todo su dinero luego las violaba y las mataba estrangulándolas, también solía drenarles la sangre su cuello. Todo un personaje ¿Lo más curioso? Los vecinos nunca se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, incluida su ama de llaves.

—Él tenía una buena máscara —Mikasa susurró mientras sus dedos dibujaban figuras invisibles contra la superficie del sofá.

—Así es. Pero se resquebrajó cuando estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1914 y Béla fue reclutado en el ejército. Sin embargo, hay que reconocerlo, él era bueno escondiendo cuerpos, ¿sabes cómo ocultaba a sus víctimas? —la voz de Levi sonaba ligeramente divertida.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—En esa época casi toda Hungría sabía que la guerra era inminente, por ello, los vecinos no sospecharon nada cuando en el patio de Béla aparecieron siete barriles de metal. A quienes se atrevieron a preguntar el porqué, él simplemente les dijo que esos barriles estaban llenos de gasolina, era su manera de prepararse para la futura crisis que la guerra traería. Esa misma mentira lo delató. Cuando Béla se fue de su hogar, el alguacil de la policía local quiso tomar prestado un poco de gasolina para ayudar a los soldados necesitados y se encontró con el cuerpo de una mujer estrangulada.

Mikasa se estremeció ante esa revelación.

—Debió ser horrible.

—Béla también tenía otras sorpresas dentro de su casa. 24 mujeres asesinadas, esparcidas en todo su hogar. Era obvio, él era el culpable, su casa estaba repleta de pruebas, entonces, la policía empezó a buscarlo. Pero estaban en plena Primera Guerra Mundial, no sabían si él todavía estaba vivo y si lo estaba probablemente era un prisionero de guerra. De todas maneras, lo buscaron y en octubre de 1916 llegaron rumores de que se encontraba en un hospital serbio. Cuando la policía llegó, solamente encontraron un soldado muerto en la cama donde debía encontrarse Béla. Fin de la historia.

—¿Eso es todo? —Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—Sí, nunca lo atraparon —Levi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y no se supo nada más de él? —ella presionó.

—Muchos rumores se escucharon pero ninguno estaba cerca de la verdad. Algunos decían que él trabajaba como portero en Nueva York, otros clamaban que él murió de fiebre amarilla en Turquía. Pero nadie sabía realmente el destino de Béla.

—¿Dónde escuchaste todo eso?

—Kenny tenía una novia húngara, a ella le gustaba contar historias extrañas, se parecía a ti.

Mikasa resopló y volvió a abrazar el cojín.

—No me gustó esa historia, es muy cruel.

—Pienso lo mismo pero a Kenny le pareció gracioso incluso lanzó una de sus carcajadas vulgares, creo que llamó a Béla "un buen muchacho". Ese cerdo.

—Dudo que sea cierto, nadie puede hacer tantas cosas malas y salir impune —ella miró el techo.

—Es real, búscalo en internet, como ustedes los jóvenes suelen hacer —Levi sonaba un poco molesto.

La incredulidad bailaba en la mirada gris de Mikasa.

—Piénsalo, gracias a todas esas mujeres muertas, ya no tienes miedo — él dijo mientras abría un libro que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

Mikasa se recostó en el sofá, el silencio los cubrió.

 **LIX**

 _Un engaño que nos permite ascender es más querido que una multitud de verdades bajas._

—Marina Ivanovna Tsvetáyeva, _Pushkin y Pugachov_

La madre de Mikasa entró bruscamente a la habitación de su hija, quien se limitó a mirarla con extrañeza pues aquello no era una conducta habitual.

—¿Quién es tu novio? —preguntó la mujer con una voz helada.

El rostro de Mikasa no expresó nerviosismo ni molestia, se mantenía en blanco. Esa aparente indiferencia ocasionó incomodidad en la progenitora.

—No es tu problema, madre.

Una sensación fría penetró el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, su hija nunca le respondió así, por lo general era muy respetuosa.

—¿Por qué?

Mikasa no respondió, todavía mantenía el rostro inexpresivo. El silencio que las rodeaba era nauseabundo.

—No me ignores —la mujer cruzó los brazos.

—No te estoy ignorando… no te estoy respondiendo porque no mereces la respuesta —la voz de Mikasa era suave, pero sus palabras eran contundentes.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Además, él no es mi novio, sólo tenemos sexo. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

La mujer miró a su hija con la boca abierta. En realidad, no le inquietaba el hecho de que Mikasa se haya enterado de que su privacidad había sido invadida, lo que la hacía temblar era su cinismo. Su hija estaba fuera de control, lo más prudente que podía hacer era buscar la verdad, los castigos y recriminaciones vendrían después. No caería fácilmente en las provocaciones de su hija.

—Los maestros me dijeron que incluso te escapas de clases, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—Es un secreto que me hace feliz —Mikasa respondió, existía un leve tono de suficiencia en su voz. Una pequeña sonrisa torcía sus labios.

La mujer mayor rechinó los dientes, mirándola con reprobación, ¿qué le sucedió a su hija? Entonces, se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, Mikasa llevaba una bufanda roja que cubría por completo su cuello.

—Sácatelo —ordenó la mujer, molesta, mientras señalaba la prenda. No era tonta, sabía lo que estaba cubriendo.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hacerlo —mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras fulminantes miró a su madre a los ojos.

La mujer retrocedió unos pasos, asustada, los ojos oscuros de su hija estaban vacíos, no reflejaban nada, sólo eran oscuridad ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?

Una horrible verdad atravesó su cráneo: la relación con su hija estaba rota, recordó cuando su hija era una niña pequeña que confiaba ciegamente en ella, como si poseyera todas las verdades del universo, la imagen de una pequeña Mikasa preguntándole de dónde venían los bebés asaltó su mente.

Sin decir nada, Mikasa salió de la habitación.

Un dolor repentino apretó el estómago de la progenitora, su hija era un verdadero mar de secretos y ella no tenía derecho a verlos. Su propia hija la expulsó de su vida.

 **LX**

 _Cuando dejemos de amar el hedor del animal humano, tanto el nuestro como el de los demás, estaremos condenados a la miseria, y podrá surgir el pensamiento claro._

—Cyril Vernon Connolly, _La tumba sin sosiego: el ciclo verbal de Palinuro_.

Mikasa miró su reflejo en el espejo, algo en ella había cambiado de manera permanente pero no sabía qué, sospechaba que no era un cambio físico, tal vez se trataba de algo interno, algo que emergía de las profundidades de su alma y salía al exterior.

El cambio se hizo notorio para ella cuando su madre la miró horrorizada, como si no la reconociera. Aquel suceso no la preocupó especialmente pero plantó en su mente las semillas de la curiosidad, ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? Su reflejo no mostraba nada diferente, era la misma de siempre. Pero realmente quería saber qué cosa vio su madre en ella que la espantó tanto.

Era obvio para Mikasa que sus manos manchadas de sangre la habían cambiado, porque no era la misma de antes, Levi lo dijo varias veces; el problema radicaba en su imposibilidad para rastrear dichos cambios. Eso ocasionaba que fuera incapaz de reconocer a su nuevo yo. Tal vez el cambio fue demasiado gradual que no pudo percibirlo o tal vez estaba demasiado obnubilada por la presencia de Levi en su vida que todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Ahora que lo pensaba, la respuesta no debería ser motivo de preocupación. Su incapacidad para reconocerse no le importaba, era una interesante curiosidad pero no significaba nada más para ella. Los residuos de un pensamiento infantil que todavía sobrevivían en su mente eran los que la impulsaban a querer resolver ese misterio, sólo por intriga, pero no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar nada, su vida actualmente estaba bien, cualquier cambio le parecía innecesario. De todas maneras, no le importaba lo que pensara su madre sobre ella.

Desde que empezó a visitar a Levi, la ausencia de sus padres ya no la afectaba, después de todo, él era más fascinante que sus propios padres. Además, era maravilloso conocer a una persona, que no sea un familiar, capaz de comprender, de manera tan certera, sus sentimientos con sólo observarla, las palabras siempre sobraban con él.

El mundo entero se volvió irrelevante para Mikasa, y no tenía problemas con eso.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Definitivamente este capítulo fue el más difícil de escribir.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
